Change
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: Truck 62 gets a new transfer. She is a girl that they have seen all over the papers after 9-11. Why? Because she lost everything that day. What other drama does she have going on. She later gets into a relationship with Johnny. Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The guys were getting a new transfer to their house. They didn't know who. All they were told is that the tranfer was a girl. They were sitting around the table drinking their morning coffee. Franco says, "So we are getting another probie here."

Jerry disagrees, "Not a probie, but pretty damn close to it. We are getting a girl, that is like the same as getting a probie, except probies can at least do something."

Mike asks, "Do even know her name or anything?"

Kenny mentions, "All we know is she got kicked out of her last house for anger problems and too much fighting."

Tommy adds, "Well that is something you don't hear all the time. Chick with anger and fighting problems. Guess she will be in for a shock when she gets here."

Sean states, "I don't care what the hell her problems are as long as she can hold her own in a fire."

Just then a girl with shoulder length jet black hair jeans and a 55th truck t shirt entered the room. She says, "I looking for Chief Riley." Jerry walks towards her and replies, "I am Chief Jerry Riley."

The girl states, "I am Katrinia Jenson, your transfer from 55th truck.

Franco and Tommy both make a whistling sound, indicating to the others that they very much thought she was hot. Jerry shakes her hand and says, "It is great to have you on board. These are the guys. Making a gesture towards the boys around the table.

Jerry begins, "Lt. Kenny Shea, Tommy Gavin, Franco Rivera, Sean Garrity, and Mike Silletti

Tommy asks, "Jenson, that name sounds familar. Like way too familar.

Katrinia admits, "Well it should, if you were anywhere in the state of New York in the months following 9-11."

Franco states, "James Jenson's sister."

Katrinia agrees, "Yeah he was my brother and my dad was NYPD,Brian Jenson, both died on 9-11 and that is as far as I go on the subject, so don't ask."

Lou speaks raising his cup of coffee, "To James and Brian."

The boys join in saying, "To James and Brian."

Sean suggests, "Now that you are here we need to do something about that shirt. You are part of 62 truck now. So ditch the 55th shirt."

Jerry suggests, "Mike why don't you show Katrinia around the house and maybe get her a 62 truck shirt."

Mike says, "Will do." After they leave the room the guys all rush over to the computer. Franco is the first to sit down and Google's Katrinia Jenson. What they learn rings a bell of why they knew her. Franco clarifies, "She lived three blocks away from ground zero at the time. When her house went to flames she got mother and younger brother's bodies out to be rushed to the hospital."

Tommy adds, "She then went back into the burning building to find her other brother. James was reported to be trapped under hundreds of pounds of debris which Katrinia freed him from and then carried his lifeless body out. She perforemd CPR but he could not be saved. It was later that same day when she found out that niether her younger brother nor her mother even made it to the hospital alive."

Lou continues, "They were both announced dead on arrival. Later that night she was due to the police station for her normal shift. When she arrived there she was put in charge of helping in the forensics lab. It was there she learned that her father had died as well. She had lost her entire family that day."

Sean says, "Says she rufused care until she was notified about her father. She was NYPD at the time. After she found out about her father she got treated. A week later it was said she retired her badge and joined the firefighter academy."

A little while later Katrinia and Mike walk back in. Katrinia had changed into 62 truck shirt. They all give her a look and she sits down at the table. Katrinia recognized the look. They knew at least the minor details now. She sighed at this. To say it was awkard was an understatement. It was never easy being transfered into a new house, but as a girl and after what they found out this would never be easy. She just hoped that it would get easier.

Just then the heard, "Engine, Engine." over the loud speakers. They all immediately get up put on their fire gear and head to the scene. When the arrive they see a 12 story building where the fire appeared to be at the top. Jerry orders, "Franco, Garrity, and Mike take the first 6 floors. Tommy, Lou take 7 through 12 plus the roof. Take the girl with you too."

The grab the gear and go where they were told. Katrinia kept up with Tommy and Lou rushing up the flights of stairs. When the reached the 7th floor they all split up checking different apartments and prying different doors open. As they moved along they cleared people out, who weren't all that injured. When they reached the 12 floor Katrinia pried a door open that she could tell was the source of the fire. She calls to Tommy and Lou, "I found the source. Clear the rest of the floor, I'm going in."

Lou asks, "You sure you got this?"

Katrinia answers, "I'm sure." Then puts on her mask with her helmet over top. She enters the apartment and sees two little girls, probably twins hiding behind the couch. Katrinia says, Girls we need to get out of here."

One girls replies, "Mommy and daddy told us never to leave without them."

Katrinia asks, "Where are they?"

The other girls answers, "They aren't here right now?"

Katrinia states, "Well I am sure they would understand if you left because they wouldn't want to be here while it is unsafe."

They both nod and each grab on to one of Katrinia's shoulders. She walks out and sees Lou and Tommy just walking out the last apartment. Lou quickly walks over to grab the tool she was carrying. Tommy walks over and tries to grab one of the girls, but niether would let girl. Tommy says, "Looks like you get to be the hero today."

Katrinia begins her way down the 12 flights of stairs. When they reach the lobby and exit the building she immediately takes them over to the back of the fire truck so that they could be checked out. Lou and Tommy go over to the side of the truck and load the equipment back on. Jerry asks, "How did she do?"

Tommy says, "I was surpirised. She did her job. She was popping doors and had our backs."

Lou agrees, "She didn't look to us once like she was confused on what she had to do. She kept up and got people out of the apartments as fast as possible."

Tommy admits, "As much as I hate to say it, she is good. She probably did better than probie did first time."

Jerry mentions, "So she is worth considering keeping around."

Lou adds, "Yeah."

They get back in the truck and head to the house. When they get off the truck Jerry sees Chief Perolli. Perolli acknowledges Jerry and asks, "How did your girl do?"

Jerry replies, "Great, saved some twins."

Perolli spots Katrinia get off the truck and take off her jacket. Perolli walks over towards Katrinia and says, "Katrinia Jenson."

Katrinia turns around and sees Chief Perolli. Katrinia replies, "Sir."

Lou says to Jerry, "I wonder if we could get her to call us sir."

Perolli explains, "Listen Jenson. I know how you work. You are wreckless, you pick a fight when you get pissed. I won't have that in my house. If you are planning on staying a firefighter for much longer, clean up your act. I don't care that James was your brother. I am watching you, one wrong move and you won't be transfered you will be off the job permanently. Then you will be back in that pretty little blue uniform you cops wear." While Perolli was explaining this Katrinia had given him a look that would make anyone grow scared of her.

Perolli adds, "And wipe that look off your face."

Katrinia counters, "Sir this is my face, no look intended."

Perolli agrees, "Right, I have my eyes on you." Then walks away.

They then go to get cleaned up and head to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_3 months later_

Truck 62 was on there way to a scene. After the first couple of weeks the guys had learned to accept Kartinia and got along well with her too. She had began joking with them as well. They arrive at the scene and see a young girl on the ledge of the thirteenth floor of a sixteenth floor building. Jerry says, "From what I got from the police is the girl has threatened to jump and doesn't speak English. They think it is portuguese. They have a cop in the room closest to the window attempting to talk with her but not getting much luck."

Franco says, "Well, that isn't much help, last time I checked the only languages we know are spanish and english."

Katrinia mentions, "Swing the ladder and let me go up. I can talk to her."

Tommy questions, "You know portuguese?"

Katrinia admits, "Yeah, you know how you are always busting my balls about being a former cop. Well being a former cop I had to learn a couple languages." Katrinia takes her jacket and helmet off and sets them inside the truck. She climbs onto the ladder and begins her way up.

Katrinia begins, "O que você está fazendo?" What are you doing?

The girl replies, "De pé no parapeito de um edifício." Standing on a ledge of a building."

Katrinia mentions, "Eu posso ver que, qual é o seu nome." I can see that,what is your name?

She answers, "Ama."

Katrinia asks, "Quantos anos você tem?" How old are you?

Ama says, "Catorze. Você quer saber por que estou aqui em cima. Eu estou aqui tentando pular porque desde que esses terroristas estúpidos em 9/11 minha vida tem sido diferente, ele nunca mais será a mesma. Eu perdi a minha família naquele dia. Meu irmão tinha 10 anos. Eu nunca pensei que alguém poderia ser que cruel. And ninguém se como eu me sinto."

14. Do you want to know why I am up here. I am standing here trying to jump because ever since those stupid terrorists on 9/11 my life has been different, it will never be the same. I lost my family that day. My brother was 10 years old. I never thought anyone could be that cruel. And no one gets how I feel.

Katrinia states, "Na verdade eu entender exatamente como se sente. Você acordou e foi um dia normal, mas quando chegou a hora de dormir tudo teve mudança. Eu perdi toda a minha família naquele dia, porque minha casa entrou em chamas. Vi-os morrer. E meu pai estava guardando as famílias de outras pessoas e depois acabou morto. Por que não ir para o chão, e podemos falar mais sobre isso mais tarde."

Actually I understand exactly how you feel. You woke up and it was a normal day, but when it was time for bed everything had change. I lost my entire family that day because my house went into flames. I watched them die. And my dad was saving other peoples families and then ended up dead. Why don't we go down to the ground, and we can talk more about this later.

Ama replies, "Bem falta bombeiro, eu tenho medo de alturas." Well miss firefighter, I am afraid of heights.

Katrinia mentions, "Pegue minhas mãos e vamos descer juntos. Mas só quando estiver pronto. Um passo de cada vez." Take my hands and we will go down together. But only when you are ready. One step at a time.

Ama grabs ahold of Katrinia's hands and steps onto the top of the ladder. Ama looks down and sees how high up they are. She freezes and starts to shake. Katrinia says, "Ama, olha para mim. Eu vou levar você para baixo, basta manter os olhos em mim, um passo de cada vez." Ama, look at me. I will lead you down, just keep your eyes on me, one step at a time.

Ama looks at Katrinia and agrees, "Um passo de cada vez." One step at a time. As they continue down the ladder.

Meanwhile after Katrinia had climbed the ladder and gotten up there the guys had formed a circle looking up on the scene while having a smoke. Franco says, "For a girl she is good at what she does."

Sean agrees, "What she lacks in expierence she makes up for with quick thinking. Or in this case another talent."

Mike mentions, "Wonder why she got transfered out of her old house."

Lou agrees, "Someone this good, they don't exactly let slip out from under their fingers."

Jerry adds, "All I know is she had gotten into a few argumnets that led to fights over the lasts days at her old house. Her chief asked her to fill out a transfer form or he would make sure she got transfered to the worst house in the state."

Tommy says, "The girl seems all messed up, but when you've been a cop and a firefighter how wouldn't she be messed up."

Just then Katrinia and the girl reach the bottom of the ladder and she finishes helping the girl down. When they reach the ground Tommy gives her a pat on the back as she leads the girl towards a cop, who just so happened to be her former partner. Dani says, "Tell her we have to put the cuffs on her for her own safety."

Katrinia turns to Ama and says, "Esta é Diretor de Scott. Ela tem que colocar essas algemas em você para sua própria segurança, Ama. Eles ela vai levá-lo até o carro policial e transportá-lo para o hospital. Aqui está o meu cartão depois de libertá-lo se você quiser falar algo ou sinta-se livre para me ligar."

This is Officer Scott. She has to put these hand cuffs on you for your own safety, Ama. They she will take you over to the police car and transport you to the hospital. Here is my card after they release you if you want to talk or something feel free to call me.

Katrinia turns around and starts to walk away as Dani puts the cuffs on the girl. Dani calls, "Katie J." Katrinia just ignores it. When the officer calls Katie J this catches the guys' attention.

Katrinia stops but doesn't turn. Dani says, "Katrinia can we just talk. You have been giving me the cold shoulder for a little too long now. Don't ya think 3 years of ignoring me is long enough."

Katrinia had it. She turned around to face Dani and explains, "Lets get one thing straight, Danelle. The only reason my fist isn't going straight through your face is because one of my chief's is right over there and I am already on thin ice. Plus you and I both know that Satan Island sucks if you are a cop or firefighter. Nothing happens down there ever. Another thing is we will never be okay ever again."

Dani replies, "It is Staten Island. Come on. We use to be friends, sisters in blue. I thought maybe we could talk this out. Go to a bar and I buy you a beer or as many beers as you want. Please Katie J."

Katrinia adds, "Only my friends are allowed to call me Katie J and we are defnitely not friends anymore. We haven't been friends since that day at ground zero. You told me to go save my family, I went there and got them all out, not that did them any good. When we arrived back at the station later 23 of our good men were dead. 343 firefighters were dead including my brother. We were doing notifications all night. You had been quiet all week and then one day we going into that drug bust. I pulled the rookie move and forgot to load my gun that day and almost died. You should of had my back in there but you didn't. That is when I knew."

Dani says, "I get it. You are upset and angry and there is no way around that. But you keep going this way and you will lose yourself."

Katrinia counters, "As opposed to what? I already lost everything that was ever god-damn important to me so anything else bring it on. My family is gone and my best friend hasn't been the same since."

Katrinia get closer and pushes Dani against the back of the fire truck and states, "The Dani who was once my friend would have said something to me really anything after it happened. But you didn't and it almost got me killed. So to answer your question I guess 3 years isn't long enough." Katrinia lets go of her and puts her hands up as she sees a couple of the guys getting closer to break it up. She gives one last look at Dani then gets in the truck.

On the ride back Franco asks, "Any way you can get me her number?"

Katrinia chuckles, "As much as you would love me for it, she is married last time I checked."

Sean questions, "What's is the story with her?"

Katrinia adds, "Like you guys didn't listen to every word."

Mike mentions, "We did but you only said bits and pieces."

Katrinia sighs, "Short version is I went to Police Academy with her. We both ended up at the 16th precint together. Had been best friends our entire lives. Then 9-11 happened. She didn't know what to say. We didn't talk and it almost got me killed. That is when I transfered out and joined firefighter academy. Oh and she slept with my brother, the night before her wedding."

Tommy mentions, "So three years holding a grudge, and I thought I was good Katie J."

Katrinia sighs, "You are never going to let me hear the end of that one. I haven't let anyone call me that since..." trailing off.

Lou agrees, "No we are defnitely going to have to do some harassing over that one."

Katrinia says, "Paybacks a bitch."

**REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**So since I forgot to mention it before this takes place three years after 9/11 but the events through season three have happened.**

**Chapter 3**

The boys were still harassing Katrinia about the whole Katie J thing and well the whole situation in general when they arrived back at the house. They were headed for the kitchen when Katrinia's phone rang. She looked at the caller id for a brief momnet before hitting end call.

Franco says, "You would think after what just went down that she would give up. Are you ever going to talk to this chick again?"

Katrinia answers, "I really don't intend on it."

Tommy mnetions, "And I thought I knew how to hold a grudge. I didn't talk to my brother for weeks after I beat him into next week when I found out he had been sleeping with my wife."

Katrinia states, "Tell you what Franco, next time she calls I will toss the phone at you, cause I am sure you would love that. But here is the thing you don't bang exes without permission, you don't bang widows without permission, and you don't bang siblings with out permission. It's like law. I'm sure it is written down somewhere and if not it needs to be."

Franco says, "I will agree with that, changing subjects is anyone free tonight? I need someone to watch Keela."

Mike mentions, "Sorry, you know I would but I have dinner at my moms."

Lou comments, "And I am already watching Tommy's kids."

Franco urges, "How bout you Katrinia."

Katrinia says, "I will do it, but you will owe me."

Later that evening around 6 pm Katrinia arrived at Franco's apartment. When he opens the door he leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Franco says, "Thank you again so much for doing this for me."

Katrina comments, "It is no trouble at all really, I love spending time with your little angel. Now try one of these brownies I made earilier, I am testing out a new recipe."

Franco takes one off the plate takes a bite and then says, "These are defnitely your best recipe yet. Now I gottta get going."

Just then Keela comes running into the hallway where Franco and Katrinia were standing. Keela says, "Aunt Katrinia, I am so glad that you are watching me tonight. We get to watch the new disney movie and you can paint my nails."

Franco says, "Be good for Katrinia, Keela. I will be back late." With that Franco left and Katrinia and Keela went to sit on the couch and watch the movie while Katrinia did the little 7 year olds nails in a purple sparcle color. When the movie ended Keela asks, "I like when you come over, are you going to stay around?"

Katrinia answers, "I would like to. Now it is almost time for bed, so I am going to get you one of my special brownies and you are going to meet me in your room."

After Katrinia had gotten Keela all tucked in she went back to sit down on the couch. She saw that she had a text message that read, "_We need to talk ASAP. If you don't answer my texts or calls at least tell me what house you are at. This is important Katie."_

The message was from her ex. After alomst 5 years he decides to contact me. This couldn't be good but she wasn't going to find out. Katrinia hit the erase button and tried to forget it.

_A few weeks later_

The crew had just gotten back to the house and were getting out of the truck and hanging up gear when they see a girl come around the corner. Mike says, "Katrinia, look." She had been laughing at something Franco said when she sees what Mike was talking about. Dani was at the fire house. Katrinia immediately stops dead in her tracks when she spots Dani. Franco comments, "I would call the police, but it looks like they are already here. You need backup?"

Katrinia answers, "No I'll be good. I have to do this."

The others go out of sight of Katrinia but stick around so they could ease drop on the conversation.

Dani begins, "Look Katrinia I know we aren't at a really good place right now and you hate me but I wanted to tell you this before you heard it from anyone else. They are releasing the drunk driver from prison in a few hours. After all the crap you have been through I wanted you to know before it hit the news. You deserve at least that much."

Katrinia asks, "Is she okay? I care about her. I love her Dani and its not fair that this is the way it is."

Dani replies, "She is good. I still check on her every week. He is good to her. You should call him."

Katrinia mentions, "That's good, I really appreciate this. It is only a matter of time before this guy gets drunk and actually kills someone this time. And as for seeing Mitchell you know I can't. That would be moving backwards and after all that has happened that wouldn't be fair to myself. "

Dani explains, "You have to know if there was anything more we could do we would be doing it. He only attempted to murder her."

Katrinia starts to walk away then responds, "And that is why he is walking free." Katrinia walks away passing a few of they guys on her way to the locker room. When she enters the locker room she punches her fists against her locker a few times. The guys except for Franco determined it was best to give her some space.

Katrinia strips off her shirt and was standing in only her bra when Franco walked completly in. What drew his attention was the red burn looking mark that wrapped around her entire stomach.

Franco asks, "That isn't from today, is it?"

Katrinia answers, "This no. I got this about four months back. It was the last fire I worked before I transfered from my old house. It was a big fire I will say that, but that doesn't explain why the person who should of had my back didn't. I was clearing the last room on the floor and all of a sudden I don't know where he went. The next thing I knew the floor above collaspes and I am stuck under it. It burning through my jacket. I work to struggle free and eventually do although it wasn't easy. When I return to the house about a week later I get into a fight with the person that leads to me beating the crap out of him. The others take his side not knowing the full story. My chief asked me to fill out a transfer form or he would. And now we are here. I would appreciate if you didn't mention this to the other guys."

Franco comments, "You got it."

Katrinia puts on a fresh shirt and finds her bottle of pills. She takes four out of the bottle and takes them.

Franco asks, "Are those perscription?"

Katrinia agrees, "Yeah, they are suppose to help with the pain. With any injury there are good days and bad ones."

Franco adds, "Yeah I know. I also know how bad it can get while you are on those pills. All I am saying is to be careful and if you ever want to talk about it or have a problem you can always come to me."

When they enter the kitchen all the guys' eyes were glued to the television where they were watching the news about the drunk driver.

Tommy starts, "Can you believe this, they are going to let this drunk driver go. Only a matter of time before he actually kills this time."

Lou staes, "I remeber this case from about four years back. The dad got custody because apparently the mom worked too much."

Sean agrees, "Yeah wasn't she a cop. After the kids' accident father filed for sole custody and won."

Mike says, "Why would they release this guy?"

Katrinia mentions, "Because he didn't kill only attempted to. It doesn't make sense what the NYPD is thinking on this one. Who ever heard of good behavior for a drunk driver. They are always good when they aren't drunk."

Jerry says, "Sounds like a bunch of crap. A kid needs their mother. You know?"

Franco says, "Well guess the father had a good case. That is all the courts care about anyway, which case sounds better. They never check the facts."

Katrinia suggests, "It's hard for that to happen when there is all the media surrounding the case. It sucks to be that kid not be allowed to see her mother."

Mike says, "Maybe the mom was crazy or something."

Katrinia chuckles, "Sure." Then walks out.

The next day Lou, Franco, and Katrinia were gathered in the kitchen when Mike and Sean walked in. Sean starts, "Katrinia there is some guy down there looking for you. Says his name is Mitchell. All spanish looking."

Katrinia says, "Crap."

Lou asks, "What's wrong, he an ex."

Katrinia agrees, "Yeah, a crazy ex. Tell you what Mike I will give you 100 bucks if you go down and get rid of him. Tell him..tell him I died in a fire."

Sean argues, "Why can't I do it."

Jerry just then walks through the door and adds, "Because she wants the message to get there."

Mike exits the kitchen and goes to find the man. She saw him standing right beside the truck. Mike says, "Are you the guy looking for Katrinia?"

Mitchell agrees, "Yeah, I need to speak with her. Its urgent."

Mike comments, "Look the guy you talked to before, he was off last night and is just now getting the news. Katrinia died last night in the fire. It was real bad."

Mitchell agrees, "I'm sure she did. Tell her I will be back at noon."

Mike leaves and enters the kitchen, where Tommy was now at as well, completing the crew. Mike states, "I got rid of him for now. He said it was urgent and would be back at noon."

Katrinia takes out 50 bucks and hands it to Mike. Katrinia adds, "You did the job half way you get half the pay."

Franco says, "This girl I have been seeing, I think it is getting really serious."

Jerry asks, "When are we going to get to meet the lucky girl."

Franco comments, "Soon."

Tommy explains, "Janet wants to renew our vows and wants it to be a small ceremony with you guys and some other friends."

Lou asks, "So are you guys defnitely back together?"

Tommy answers, "Yeah, we set a date for two weeks."

Sean says, "You know what we should do is throw you a bachelors party."

Franco adds, "Why not."

Mike bumps Katrinia and says, "Looks like you have company." Katrinia glances out the window and sees Mitchell getting out of his truck.

Katrinia states, "I'm going to need a smoke."

Sean tosses her his pack then leaves the room and sees Michell standing just outside the house, leaning against the wall. Once Katrinia had left the guys had opened the window in hope of ease dropping on the conversation.

Katrinia begins, "You wanted to talk."

Mitchell mentions, "Katrinia..."

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Mitchell says, "Katrinia it is so good to see you and you look great."

Katrinia asks, "Why did you come here? I agreed on the arrangement we had so I would never have to see you again, even though that meant never seeing Angela again."

Mitchell responds, "You know I wouldn't have come unless it was neccessary. I have never meant to cause you any harm but things have changed Katie."

Katrinia explains, "You think you have to tell me that. Nothing in my life has been the same since that day. I wish that I could go back in time and shoot the smart ass in the head that decided he needed to create 9-11. If I could go back in time I would change a lot of things. You cheating on me, the drunk driver anything that ever went wrong. I know he go out of prison yesterday."

Mitchell says, "It is wrong but she is okay. But that isn't why I came here. Katrinia I came her because I am dying from cancer."

Katrinia yells, "So you came here and wanted me to feel sorry for you. Well I am not sorry you are dying. You are probably the one person that deserved to die. You have always been horrible to me. You took my daughter from me. You didn't even check to call to see if I was alive after that day. After that day I lost my entire family and you didn't care to see if I was alright. I called and checked on you after your parents passed." Katrinia took out a cigarette and lit up.

Mitch comments, "Look I don't want any trouble. This isn't fair. If I called every time you almost got killed, I would be calling all the time."

Katrinia adds, "Well what do you want?"

Mitchell explains, "I want you to sign the custody agreement that after I die she goes into and adoptive home."

Katrinia punches him in the face and then presses him up against the wall. Katrinia says, "You want me to agree that after you die she will go into a family of people I don't know, of people she doesn't know. Do you hate my guts that much that you could never trust me to be her mother. I made a mistake. I will admit that. I have been paying for it for four god damn years. But so help me god I will fight these custody papers and agreement until the day you die."

Mitchell breaks free and states, "You really want to put her through this. If you deny the custody papers then this goes to court and Katrinina, she will have to testify. You know she will side with me. In her eyes you left her."

Katrinia argues, "This isn't fair. Why the hell would you want to put her with people she doesn't know, instead of giving custody to her mother. And you told her I left her. You backstabbing bastard. I made a mistake that you decided was worse than any you ever made."

Mitchell comments, "Because she already looks like you I don't want her to turn out anymore like you than she already is. She is 13 years old and is smoking and drinking and that is your fault." Mitchell takes a few swings connecting with her cheek and eye causing blood to run down. He grabs hold of her wrist and swings her to the ground. He kicks her a few good times in the ribs. You can see the blood seeping through her shirt.

Katrinia gets to her feet and says, "Well she is a Jenson and Santiago. I saw that coming and thanks to you, my case is a whole lot stronger." Katrinia tackles him and begins to bash his face and head against the sidewalk. It was then that some of the boys finally made it down. They pulled her off of him. Franco grabbing one arm and Tommy the other. Katrinia adds, "You come here again without Angela I will have you arrested for tresspassing. I have witnesses now, that will back my story up."

Mitchell mentions, "Pues vete a la mierda katrinia. Vine aquí por la bondad de mi corazón para darle las cabezas para arriba en nuestra hija, pero supongo que te veré en la corte." Well fuck you katrinia. I came here out of the goodness of my heart to give you a heads up on our daughter, but I guess I will see you in court.

Katrinia replies, "Maldito hijo de puta. Usted es un culo puñaladas por la espalda. La única razón por la que vine aquí fue a frotar en la cara que mi hija es igual que yo y no puedo verla. Nunca le dé para ello. Y para que conste que la suerte de estos muchachos fue cuando luego hizo porque yo te habría matado."

You fucking bastard. You are a backstabbing ass. The only reason you came here was to rub it in my face that my daughter is just like me and I can never see her. I will never for give you for this. And just for the record you are lucky these guys came when then did because I would have killed you.

Lou speaks, "Don't come back here." as Mitchell gets up and heads to his truck.

Sean asks, "You have a daughter. She wouldn't happen to be the one on the news, would she?"

Katrinia counters, "Shut up Garrity." Then walks up to the locker room. Franco and Tommy follow her after grabbing come first aid supplies.

Lou explains, "Listen stupid, it is obviously her daughter but the first thing you don't do is ask this chick about it. She has seroius anger problems do you really want to set her off."

In the locker room Katrinia was sitting on a bench with Tommy and Franco on either side cleaning up her wounds. Tommy says, "You want to talk about it?"

Katrinia answers, "I'll pass."

Franco mentions, "You didn't marry this prick, did ya?"

Katrinia reassures, "No he just got me pregnant is all and then won custody of my kid." Tommy begins to reach to pull up her shirt which makes Katrinia uncomfortable. She pulls away from Tommy. Tommy says, "Katrinia we need to finish fixing you up you could be seriously injured."

Franco tries, "Don't worry about him, okay."

Katrinia goes back to sit down. She says, "Don't say I didn't try to warn you." as she lifts up her shirt. Tommy sees the burn mark. He was surprised. It appeared as though because of the beating she took the old wound began to bleed again. Tommy began to clean the wound.

Katrinia explains, "Listen, Tommy this is an old wound from the last fire at my old house. My partner left me and the floor above collasped on top of me. I had to get out on my own. Could you not mention this to anyone."

Tommy says, "Yeah no problem, but you know the guys are going to want the story about your boy there."

Katrinia mentions, "I know." She goes over to her locker and changes her shirt as the guys had finished cleaning up her wounds. She takes a couple pills as well. Then the three of them head to the kitchen.

The others were around the table talking about Katrinia. When she walks in the conversation stops. They see how bad she really looks.

Katrinia explains, "That was my ex. He got me pregnant and we were going to get married. That was until I found out he had been cheating on me. So we shared custody of our daughter until she was hit by a drunk driver when she was 9 years old. He filed for sole custody and won. Funny how that works out. Being a lawyer I guess you always win. Yesterday the asshole drunk driver was released from prison. He was in the joint for four years. But that isn't why my ex came by. He is dying from cancer and still won't give me back custody. So I am going to fight him in court."

Mikey asks, "Why does he blame you for the accident?"

Katrinia answers, "Because I turned my back for a moment to help my neighbor and then she was hit. She was skating in the street and then the drunk driver who was going 72 mph in a residential area hit her. She was okay after months of physical thearpy."

Jerry pulls out a cigarette and hands it to Katrinia. She gladly takes it from him. Lou comments, "Why did you let us be complete assss yesterday when it was on the news."

Katrinia agrees, "You were complete asses, but nothing you said changed the facts. I guess now you know the truth."

As shift was ending Katrinia was at her locker getting her bag when Tommy came into the locker room. He asks, "You want to go get a drink or something tonight?"

Katrinia replies, "Wish I could, but I got somewhere to be." With that Katrinia walks out and gets into her jeep. She drives to Brooklyn and parked her car the same place she did every week at that time. Angela was just walking out of the apartment building and waited a few minutes before walking over to the car. Katrinia drove away and headed toward the hockey rink. Mitch didn't know that Angela saw her mom once a week on Friday nights. He thought that she went to skate night with some friends and Katrinia was fine with that because it meant she got to see her daughter.

When they arrived they headed for the hockey arena. No on ever used the practice court on fridays because there was skate night and and the actual hockey game going on. Angela was the only girl on her hockey team and she was really good. She could play goalie or foward. Katrinia told her to take the net and she would shoot on her. After awhile they took a break and Angela asks, "Why don't you still play. You would give anyone a run for their money." As they both sit up on the ledge.

Katrinia answers, "Well truth is I still practice and skate and I like doing this with you partly because it pisses your dad off and partly because I love hockey. I would still play but the fdny hockey team is notorious for being the boys club."

Angela asks, "Do they know you play?"

Katrinia replies, "I don't think so."

Angela adds, "Well they have no clue what they are missing."

**REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading. Be so kind and leave me a review.**

**BTW one change, Johnny hasn't died yet.**

**Chapter 5**

A few days later Katrinia was loading some gear into the truck when a blonde woman enters the house. The blonde woman went up to Katrinia and asks, "Is Tommy Gavin around?" Janet gave her a bit of a look because she didn't recognize her. She thought that maybe she was the new girl that Tommy had mentioned.

Katrtinia replies, "Yeah, just up in the locker room. I can tell him your here."

Janet replies, "Thanks, that would be great. I am Janet Gavin, his wife."

Katrinia extends her hand and says, "I am Katrinia Jenson." Katrinia then went to get Tommy.

A few minutes Katrinia returned with Tommy in tow. He says, "It looks like you met my wife."

Katrinia agrees, "Yeah, I will let you two talk."

Tommy comments, "Okay, you two should get together some time get to know each other."

Janet suggests, "Why not, how does Friday work for you?"

Katrinia says, "I already have plans. What about thursday?"

Janet adds, "That works out perfect. See you then." Katrinia goes away and continues loading the gear, while Janet and Tommy go off to talk. She then heads up to the kitchen where the others were at.

Lou asks, "So how is going with that custody agreement, Katrinia."

Katrinia answers, "Talked with my lawyer, just waiting for a date. They are trying to push it throught as soon as possible seeing as Mitch could drop dead at any moment."

Franco says sacrastically, "Sounds so sweet."

Katrinia responds sacrastically, "I try to be."

Just then the speakers sound, "Engine, engine."

They all retreat from the room and head for the truck. When the arrive at scene they see people hanging off the side of the building and the fire growing bigger by the second. Jerry orders, "Lou, Tommy, Sean, and Mike I want you guys to clear the building. Get people out of there. Katrinia and Franco, I want you guys to go to the roof. Have Katrinia propel down and get people off the windows and ledges. Katrinia, this will be different than normal. You can't swing into the window. You have to make the grab and then go all the way down."

They break and go separate ways. Franco and Katrinia run up the stairs and reach the roof. Katrinia was tying the rope and harness around her waste and Franco was getting in positon. Franco says, "You need to use your raido after you have hold of the preson so I know when to let down."

Katrinia agrees, "You got it. "

Franco starts to let her down and she starts making grabs and getting people to the ground. After they had finshed the first side Franco pulled her back to the top and the repositioned for the other side. Katrinia decided to take her jacket off. Franco asks, "What are you doing. Taking off your jacket is breaking protocol."

Katrinia argues, "It also takes 15 pounds off of me. You are getting tired, if we do it this way you will be able to keep holding on."

Franco shrugs it off and Katrinia goes down again. She was headed towards the last window. She grabbed the kid and raidoed to Franco. They were closing in on the ground passing the sixth floor when she stop going down. She tugged on the rope, but it didn't budge. She raidoed to Franco, "Franco, I'm stuck mid air between floor 6 and 7."

Franco replies, "The rope caught on a window near the top."

Katrinia argues, "Are you saying I'm stuck."

Franco agrees, "Kinda of."

Jerry sees Katrinia coming down with the last person. The building had been completly cleared out and the others had gotten those inside out. Katrinia all of a sudden stops. He sees her tug to the rope and still not move.

Jerry raidos, "What is going on up there?"

Katrinia responds, "I'm stuck. The rope caught on the ledge higher up. What is the status of the sixth floor."

Tommy argues, "I wouldn't go swinging through the window." Katrinia get closer to the ledge and sets the kid down. She bounces off with her feet swoops back in for the kid as the rope gives way. It extends the rest of the way and Katrinia collides with the ground.

The guys immediately rush on over. Sean and Mike grab the kid who Katrinia had cushioned. Lou, Tommy, and Jerry check on Katrinia. They see that she isn't moving. Franco raido's, "What happened?"

Lou replies, "Katrinia took a fall. We are checking out the situation. Hold your position."

Jerry and Tommy roll her on her side. Tommy shakes her head. They get nothing but have a slight pulse. After a few minutes her eyes pop open. Katrinia asks, "What the hell happened?"

Jerry answers, "Well kid you took a fall from about 7 story's high." Katrinia makes a motion to get up only to be immediately stopped by Tommy and Lou pushing her back down.

Lou explains, "You could have a spinal injury. You need to go to the hospital and get checked out. I need you to stay still until the parmedics get here."

A few minutes later two paramedics come over and unhook the harness the was attached to Katrinia. The get her into an ambulance and then drive away. Franco comes down a few minutes later and says, "What the hell happened?"

Tommy comments, "When the rope got stuck and she realized she couldn't go crashing through the window. She bounced off the wall and took the fall. They took her to the hospital."

Franco says, "Shit."

They load the equipment back onto the truck and they head for the hospital. Lou goes up to the nurses station to see if they have an update on Katrinia. Lou speaks, "I am Lt. Shea with 62 truck, one of my firefighters just came in I was wondering if I could get an update? The name is Katrinia Jenson."

The nurse replies, "Katrinia Jenson. She was admitted 8:23 pm. A MRI and catscan were order and came up clear. But what worried the doctors and the reopening of and old wound. The doctor predicted that because of the impact of the fall it caused the old wound on her midsection to bleed heavily. He will be out shortly to update you. She is stable for now."

Lou goes to sit down with the other guys and comments, "The nurse said that her doctor would be out soon. From what the nurse knew is from the impact it caused and old wound to reopen and bleed."

They were all pretty silent wanting her to be okay. They hadn't realized how much Katrinia had become a part of their family. A while later they see a doctor come out from behind the double doors. The doctors begins, "I guess you are the firefighters that are her for Katrinia Jenson."

Jerry agrees, "Yes, I am her chief."

The doctor continues, "I order an MRI and catscan and those both came up clean. She will have to take it easy on the back for the next couple of days but should be fine. We are actually amazed that she survived a fall from that height. The other thing is that there appears to be bleeding from a previous injury that she sustained about four or five months ago. The force of the impact and most likely the speed she fell cause it to reopen and bleed. We have the bleeding under control and she should be good to go in a couple of hours. You guys can come and see here if you would like."

They get up and follow the doctor to her room. The doctor leaves them so that they can have some privacy. Franco starts, "How do you feel?"

Katrinia states, "Pretty good for someone who's suppose to be dead."

Franco chuckles, "Really. That good." Katrinia, I am seriously so sorry that I let you fall that far. I should have had a better grip." As Franco says this Katrinia puts her hands up."

Katrinia disagrees, "No Franco this was my fault. When I kicked off the building, I knew the risk and I knew what would happen. It was my decision. You aren't to blame."

Sean mentions, "That was totally cool, how you did the swooping in motion and grabbed the kid. You were like Tarzan."

Mikey comments, "Yeah, it was bad ass."

Lou clears his throat knowing someone had to grow the balls and asks, "Katrinia your doctor umm mentioned a older wound that reopened causing it to bleed. Would you like to explain that."

Katrinia explains, "This scar is from about five months back. It gets bad sometimes especially when there is something that impacts it." Katrinia lifts up her shirt and the guys see the scar. Katrinia continues, "I got it in the last fire I worked at my old house. My partner left me and then a lot of debris from the floor above fell. I eventually got out. But it was bad. The rest of the crew never knew the whole story and chief agreed that they didn't need to know. When I got into a violent fight with him my chief asked me to put in a transfer. Usually a scar like this would be gloating rights, but not when the after affects are so damn bad for everyone."

Tommy states, "I think her scar is cooler than Franco's."

Lou agrees, "Defnitely."

Katrinia was released later that night and Franco drove her home. She had the next few days off due to the injury. She was recovering from it just fine. When thursday came around she met Janet at the bar thet had agreed upon. They had a great night of drinking and got to know each other too. Katrinia told Janet all about the whole situation with her family dying in 9-11 and the whole thing about the drunk driver and custody agreement.

Janet had told Katrinia about the drunk driver that killed her son and how she had been sleeping with Johnny, Tommy's brother for a while. They had become fast friends.

That Friday was the first day Katrinia was due back since the accident eariler that week. She saw that all the guys were in the kitchen already when she arrived. When she walked in it got really quiet really fast. Katrinia asks, "What gives?"

Lou states, "Well the guys and I were thinking..."

Katrinia interrupts, "That is always a great start, but you guys don't have the best track record when you were left to think."

Tommy mentions, "Anyway, after what happened the other day, we want to take you out for drinks tonight."

Katrinia comments, "I actually can't tonight. I have plans."

Mikey questions, "Got a hot date or something?"

Katrinia answers, "Or something. I'm good for tomorrow night after the game."

Sean agrees, "Sounds good."

Later that evening Katrinia drove to Brooklyn. When Angela got in she drove off. Angela says, "Dad almost wasn't going to let me come because of my C in English."

Katrinia counters, "I thought english was your best subject?"

Angela agrees, "It is the teacher isn't."

_One Week Later_

Katrinia had been helping Janet with the last minute arrangements for renewing vow ceremony tomorrow evening. They were in the bunk room at the fire house when Lou walked in. He looks up and sees Janet and Katrinia there. Lou comments, "Oh, tommy is so doomed."

Lou exits the room and finds Tommy and the guys in the Kitchen. Lou states, "Tommy the girls are ganging up on you."

Tommy questions, "What do you mean?"

Lou explains, "You have your wife at home and Katrinia at work being best friends. If you make a wrong move your life very easliy could be hell."

Jerry says, "That is tough, you know what could take some edge off that situation is if you offer to take her out for drinks."

Tommy says, "It can't hurt, I guess." Tommy gets up and finds Katrinia and Janet talking.

Tommy says, "Slow day."

Katrinia replies, "I don't mind it much. That way I can help you wife with the last minute arrangements."

Tommy agrees, "Guess so, Katrinia you want to get a drink with me and some of the guys' tonight."

Janet whispers, "Don't you have the thing on Friday nights."

Katrinia whispers, "Yeah they don't know I see her. You are the only one."

Tommy sees the two girls whisper back and forth. Katrinia comments, "Sorry Tommy I have somewhere I have to be."

Tommy replies, "That's cool, it was just a suggestion."

Tommy returns to the Kitchen and admits, "No luck. Every Friday we offer to do something and yet everytime we get turned down by her."

Sean agrees, "Yeah, no one is that lucky to have a date every single Friday."

Franco suggests, "Well guys she is hot."

Mikey argues, "This is what the 6th friday in a row."

Lou mentions, "You know what we need to do is find out where she goes."

Tommy agrees, "Follow her after she leaves the house tonight. Find out what she is really up to."

That night Katrinia got into her jeep and picked up Angela. What she didn't know was that the guys were following her.

Angela says, "Okay dad is totally getting sucpicious. He gave me this whole lecture. He thinks I am smoking and drinking. I will admit I have smoked and drank but never on Friday's."

When they get to the ice Katrinia says, "How does a little one on one sound."

Angela responds, "You are so on, mom."

They begin playing not even realizing that the guys had walked in and sat on the bleachers. Katrinia says, "Come on Angie, you going to let me you beat like this. Katrinia snatches the puck away from Angela and take a half court slap shot, impressing the guys.

Angela begins taking the puck down court and Katrinia skates backwards guaging the shot. Angela goes in for the shot but hits the post and it bounces out.

Angela suggests, "How be we take a break."

Katrinia nods then hops up onto the ledge. She then looks up and notices the guys there. She signals for them to come down.

Katrinia asks, "What are you guys doing here?"

Sean mentions, "Well we were curious where you went on Friday nights."

Katrinia answers, "Well you could of asked."

Mikey questions, "Would you honestly have told us?"

Katrinia replies, "Probably not. This is my daughter, Angela. Her father doesn't know that she sees me. Angela these are some of the guys I work with. Tommy, Lou, Sean, Mikey, and Franco."

Angela says, "Nice to meet you guys."

Tommy adds, "I didn't know you played. You are really good from what I saw."

Angela comments, "She should be, went to college on a scolarship."

Katrina asks, "Tommy, Mikey, wanna play. I'm sure my friend who works equipment could get you some gear."

They shrug their shoulders and opt to play. After they gear up they take the ice and Angela joins the others on the bench. Katrinia says, "First to five, we play girl vs. guys. And Lou please don't give her a cigarette no matter how much she asks."

Tommy suggests, "Mikey did that sound like a challenge."

Mikey agrees, "I think it was."

As the game starts Lou says, "Tommy and Mikey have this easy."

Angela argues, "No way,I bet 50 bucks my mom beats them."

Lou asks, "Have you ever seen them play."

Angela comments, "Don't need to. I've seen my mom."

They guys all go down on the bet."

As the game goes on it is a dead even 4-4 tie. Tommy was going down the court ans passed the puck off to Mikey only to be intercepted by Katrinia. She takes the break. Mikey was close behind her. Tommy had fallen back to defence covering the net. She goes right shoots the puck which bounces off the inside of the left post ending the game.

Mikey whispers to Tommy, "We need her on the FDNY team."

The three of them skate back over and Katrinia hops on the ledge."

Lou suggests, "Tommy you lost to a girl."

Angela chuckles, "Told you, now pay up."

Sean, Franco, and Lou all hand over 50 bucks.

Katrinia looks at the time and then says, "Crap, Angie I am suppose to have you home in 10 minutes. Go grab your stuff."

She jets toward the locker room as Katrinia begins unlacing her skates. Franco asks, "So you really pass up drinks to play hockey with your daughter."

Katrinia explains, "See Franco you don't get it because you can see your daughter every day, but if that was not longer a option you would jump at the chance, even if it meant breaking the custody agreement. If Mitchell were to ever find out he could have me arrested. Anyways I gotta go. I will see you tomrrow and Tommy tell Janet not to stress."

With that Katrinia put her bag over her shoulder and joined her daughter at her car. When they get into the car Katrinia asks, "Where is my cut?" Angela hands over half the money and then they drive towards her apartment building.

**REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading. I hope you leave a review.**

**Chapter 6**

The next day people met at the chapel for Tommy and Janet's renewal of vows ceremony. People were gathered in the pews wearing their nice attire. Tommy and his best man Franco were waiting at the end of the isle along with the other groomsmen, Johnny and Timo.

Katrinia was in the back room putting some finshing touches on Janet's hair and makeup and Janet was completly freaking out. Katrinia was attemting to calm her down. Janet states, "I can't go through with this. What was I thinking doing this. He killed my son. He causes me so much pain. That is why we didn't do this way back when."

Katrinia argues, "Janet, stop thinking like that. Stop talking like that. You know none of that is true. The only person to blame for Connor's death is that drunk driver. Tommy is not to blame. Do you love him? That is the only thing that truly matters. That in the end of all the crap, will you still love him."

Janet replies, "He has put me through a lot of crap, and still I come back to him everytime. He is the father of my kids and for that I will always be grateful. What does that tell you? I love him and always will. Nothing can change that. I am ready to do this."

Katrinia takes Janet's arm and escourts her to the top of isle. Katrinia says, "I will see you down there. You look perfect in that dress. Truly beautiful."

Janet mentions, "I feel perfect. And you look perfect in your dress. I know I haven't know you for too long, but I thank you for doing this. After you know everything I have been through you stick by me. See making friends that are girls has never been easy, but you have made it easier. Just being my friend."

Kartinia comments, "Don't mention it."

Katrinia walks down tha isle in her gorgeous bridesmaid dress attracting the attention of her fellow crew mates. Lou, Mikey and Sean could not draw their attention away because with Katrinia's black hair in curls and her short flowly black and blue sparcle dress. She looked beyond hot. They always thought that she was pretty and looked her up and down all the time, but today was different. She was fucking gorgeous.

Franco says, "Dang, I didn't think she could get any hotter and with her hair all curly. Wow."

Johnny asks, "You ever bang that?"

Franco answers, "No, why you interested?"

Johnny agrees, "Totally, think she would go for a cop."

Tommy adds, "Maybe, she use to be NYPD. I give you permission. She is the girl at my house now that I was telling you about. I gotta warn you she has some baggage though."

Johnny says, "You know me right? My life is messed up. Your life was messed up for awhile, I think I can manage."

Franco explains, "She has a 13 year old kid that she doesn't have custody of. Kid got hit by a drunk driver 4 years ago and dad filed for sole custody. Now dad is dying from cancer and won't give her custody. She is fighting it. Her entire family died in 9-11. She was left with nothing. She went to firefighter academy a week later."

Johnny mentions, "Not that bad."

When Katrinia arrived on her side of the isle she signaled for the paino player to begin. Janet began coming down the isle as the music played. When she reached the end of the isle Johnny and Timo removed her vail and each gave her a kiss on the cheek. The ceremony went on and they exchanged their vows.

Everyone then went over to the reception. Mikey, Sean, Lou, Franco, and Katrinia were all sitting at one table. Katrinia rolled her eyes and then states, "You guys act like you have never seen a hot girl in a dress."

Sean stutters, "We..Well we have, just never seen you in a dress before."

Just then Timo and Johnny come over. Katrinia had been eyeing Johnny all night. She thought that he was hot. Timo says, "Tommy mentioned that there was a pretty girl sitting over her being harassed by these guys."

Johnny jumps in and says, "I am Johnny Gavin and you are?"

Katrinia says, "I am Katrinia Jenson. You wanna go get a drink."

Johnny agrees and they start walking away. Katrinia calls behind her, "Garritty, Lou stop starring at my ass."

They walk over to the open bar and get some drinks. They sit down at the bar and have casual conversation getting to know each other. There was music playing in the background and people were dancing. Johnny says, "Wanna dance."

Katrinia agrees, "Why not I'm already drunk." Johnny takes her hand and escourts her to the dance floor. The song that began to play was god gave me you.

_I've been a walking heartache_

_ I've made a mess of me _

_The person that I've been lately _

_Ain't who I wanna be _

They began slow dancing and became lost in each others eyes. Katrinia thought about the last time that she felt this was about someone. It had been too long. Since before 9-11.

_But you stay here right beside me _

_And watch as the storm blows through_

_ And I need you _

People around them were dancing to the song, but they were dancing slow even though it wasn't a slow song.

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs _

_God gave me you for the days of doubt _

_And for when I think I lost my way_

_ There are no words here left to say, it's true _

_God gave me you_

Johnny whispers, "My car is right outside, if after this dance you wanna join me there."

_There's more here than what we're seeing _

_A divine conspiracy _

_That you, an angel lovely_

_ Could somehow fall for me _

_You'll always be love's great martyr _

_And I'll be the flattered fool_

_ And I need you _

Katrinia says, "I really shouldn't since I'm drunk, but I ain't taking the safe way anymore."

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_ God gave me you for the days of doubt _

_And for when I think I lost my way _

_There are no words here left to say, it's true _

_God gave me you _

Johnny replies, "Your a firefighter, there is no safe way with that. Plus safe way doesn't really work with me."

_On my own I'm only _

_Half of what I could be_

_ I can't do without you_

_ We are stitched together _

_And what love has tethered I pray we never undo _

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_ God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_ God gave me you for the ups and downs _

_God gave me you for the days of doubt _

_And for when I think I lost my way _

_There are no words here left to say, it's true _

_God gave me you, gave me you._

_ He gave me you._

When the song ended Johnny grabbed two more beers and lead Katrinia to his blue truck. They got inot the car and Katrinia took a sip before climbing into the back seat.

After they had sex Katrinia was just lying there on the back seat. Johnny asks, "How is this going to work? Is it going to be just a one night thing?"

Katrinia sits up and pulls her dress down saying, "I would like it to be more than that."

Johnny agrees, "You were great. How bout we go out on a actual date."

Katrinia mentions, "I would like that. Now we should probably get back in there before we are too missed."

Johnny replies, "That would be a good idea."

_3 months later_

Katrinia walked into to house with a slight smile on her face. It wasn't actually a smile she just looked happier than usual.

Tommy asks, "What gives?"

Katrinia asks, "What do you mean? Can't a girl be happy every once in awhile?"

Tommy agrees, "Yes a girl can in fact be happy, but the girl in question is never happy."

Lou comments, "Our Thomas here does bring up a valid point, Katie J."

Katrinia admits, "What do you want me to say. That my ex is trying to hang the case up in the system so that he dies before having to face me in court. So I don't think about that but I think about anything but like my daughter or my boyfriend. I am happy about that because he doesn't stand much of a chance. He doesn't have a case against me. I am happy because the scar is getting way better. Is that what you want to hear. Then so be it." Katrinia walks closer to Lou gets in his face and whispers, "Call me Katie J again and you will wish you hadn't. Reguardless of yor rank Ken."

Mikey asks, "What is your deal with being called Katie J. You let that girl Dani call you it all the time."

Katrinia clarifies, "I don't let her call me anything. She always called me Katie J, but she knows not to anymore."

Sean mentions, "It has a nice ring to it."

Katrinia agrees, "It does, or at least that was what I thought when James came up with it. I haven't allowed people to refer to me as Katie J since 9-11. That person died with James. So DON'T bring it up. On another note, what the hell is up with your hair Garrity?"

Sean asks, "What I got it cut yesterday."

Katrinia comments, "Well it makes you look like a monkey and not one of the cute ones either." Katrinia left and went to the locker room.

Franco comments, "We need to get her to lighten up. She is worried about the court appearance."

Tommy questions, "If it were you going before a judge for a second time because the situation has changed wouldn't you be."

Jerry comes in and questions, "Where is Katrinia?"

Lou answers, "In the locker room, getting some space from us. I can go get her if you like."

Jerry mentions, "Don't, a lawyer of hers just came by and wants us to give character statements. I except you all to do it and make her look good. We are talking about the fate of a child here."

Sean says, "On another subject, how do we get her to cheer up?"

Lou whispers, "We need to play a prank on someone."

They all say in unison, "Perolli."

Jerry comments, "As much as that bastard probably deserves it, he would most likely blame anything he doesn't like on her."

Sean agrees, "True, we will have to work something out and fast."

The day went on and although Katrinia was still giving the guys her death glare they were at least back to where they were able to be in the same room with her.

They were gathered in the kitchen when a man in a suit came in. Lou asks, "Who let a suit up here. This is suppose to be a firfighters space away from people like you. No offense."

The suit says, "I'm looking for Katrinia Jenson and then I will be out of your space."

Katrinia gets up from the far end of the table, walks towards him and replies, "I am Katrinia Jenson."

He hands her an enevlope then adds, "You've been served."

Katrinia takes the enevlope and walks over to the counter. She takes a knife and slices it open. She quickly skims the the piece of paper before explaining, "Lets get on thing straight you aren't to come back here ever again to serve me or anyone else from this house with papers. You ain't welcome for a few reasons. You are just a bearer of bad news, you make us read a piece of paper, and we don't very much like to read, and you make more than us. I could do you job easy, he, could do your job, the junkie across the street could do your job. But we don't, because we do something that actually means something to someone else other than ourselves." Katrinia was leaning against the counter fingering the knife in her hands. The suit went running from the room.

Katrinia chuckles, "Works like a charm everytime."

Lou questions, "You wouldn't of actually..." Lou trails off.

Katrinia denies, " Of course not. Just wanted to scare him off. Didn't like the news he had to offer."

Franco urges, "What does that piece of paper say?"

Just then the loud speaker calls, "Engine, engine."

They all leave the kitchen heading towards the truck. Katrinia leaves the enevlope on the table.

Once in the truck Tommy tries, "What did the paper say?"

Katrinia mentions, "That I am to appear in court in three days so we can sort out the whole custody agreement. That is all great, it was about damn time. But then my ex makes my daughter his witness."

Sean comments, "It was a bribe, how else would he win her over. She likes you way more than your bastard ex."

Mikey agrees, "Probably bought her a new pair of shoes or something. How did you always get Colleen on your side Tommy?"

Tommy respnds, "Shoes, car, money. Depends what it was. For her ex though probably bought her skates or a hockey stick."

They get out of the truck and handle the call, it being a minor fire.

When they arrive back at the house they all head off to the locker room after taking their bunker jackets off. The guys had their eyes on Katrinia as she went to open her locker. When Katrinia opened her locker confetti and silly string popped out at her.

Katrinia started to laugh and took some of the silly string and threw it back at the guys. She undid the can and began to spray them with silly string. They all began to laugh and have fun, tossing clumps of silly string back and forth. It was just another day of busting balls. Nothing out of the ordinary. They were glad to see Katrinia finally happy for a little while. They took her mind off of all the crap her ex was putting her through.

Franco says, "Katrinia."

This catches her attention. When someone says her name like that it usually didn't mean good news. She drew her focus to Franco who comments, "You daughter."

Katrinia turns to see Angela standing next to the rig with a couple of bags.

**REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading, hope you leave a review.**

**_Chapter 7_**

Katrinia puts down the can of silly string she was currently holding and walks over to the side of the rig where Angela was standing. Katrinia asks, "Hunny what are you doing here? Does your father know you are here?"

Angela shakes her head and replies, "Dad doesn't know I came her, but its not like he even cares. I can't be with him anymore. He has been drinking again and he gets violent. He was really drunk about a week ago and he hit me and got rough. I couldn't take it anymore so after he left I packed a bag and stayed with my friend from hockey. Her parents were out of town. When they got back yesterday I came here. I have been gone for 8 days.

Katrinia walked over to the guy running the front desk and asks, "Can I brorrow that chair for a moment."

He agrees then gets up freeing the chair. Angela sits down and Katrinia waits for her to show what Mitch did to her. She pushes up her sleves and lifts up her shirt. On her arm there is a very visble bruise that looked to be the size of a hand print. On her stomach there were multiple cuts and bruises."

Katrinia questions, "Did Mitchell take a knife and do this."

Angela was now in tears and nods her head. Angela agrees, "I tried to get away but he took out one of the kitchen knifes. He tried to kill me. After his drunken violent rage. I left the house. I tried to get medical assisstance but they needed to call my father so I left."

Katrinia calls, "Frano, Tommy, someone I need a first aid kit stat."

Katrinia lets Angela hug her until Angela wanted to let go.

Franco arrives with a first aid kit and says, "Do what you have to. The guys and I wil take good care of her."

Katrinia nods then exits the house. She leans up against the brick wall outside and lits a cigarette. She dials the number of Joesph Murray, her lawyer.

After a few rings he answers and Katrinia explains, "Joe I was served with court papers today. The appearance is in three days. Mitch has Angela as a witness against me. But things have changes since then. She is here at the house right now. He tried to kill her. She has been missing for 8 days and I don't even think he knows. I have my boys attending to the harm he caused."

Joe says, "Okay calm down. Take a deep breath. How bad is it?"

Katrinia answers, "From what Angela told me he was drunk, then started to hit her and he took a kitchen knife and began slashing."

Joe mentions, "I will meet you at your apartment tonight, and we will discuss our plan of action. It looks good. Call him though."

After that they hang up and Katrinia goes to the kitchen to see the guys chatting with her daughter.

Katrinia mentions, "Angela I have to call your dad. You have one line. To say hi daddy in your sweetest voice."

Angela agrees, "You got it. Anything."

Tommy suggests, "I think there is a game we need to watch." The guys get up and leave, but not to watch the game, to listen to the conversation. They only knew bits and pieces of what happened. They had split up and were listening at both doors.

Katrinia dials Mitchell's number. When he picks up he asks in anger, "What do you want, bitch?"

Katrinia answers, "To Talk with my kid."

Mitchell replies, "Well she doesn't want to talk to you, seeing as you are making her testify in a few days."

Katrinia comments, "So she is doing homework right there or something."

Mitchell agrees, "Yeah."

Katrinia counters, "That's funny."

Mitchell asks, "Why is that funny?"

Katrinia walks closer to Angela who was sitting at the table, hands her the phone and she says, "Hi, daddy." Angela passes the phone back to her mom."

Katrinia raises her voice then begins, "She is missing for 8 god damn days and you didn't even bother to call the police. Oh, that's right because when the police finally found her they would want to know how she got all the cut marks on her. So help me God you better hand over custody to me because I am going to bury you so far you will wish you were already dead."

Mitchell argues, "Over my dead body."

Katrinia chuckles, "That can be arranged. I guess you forget that I use to b a cop and am one of the few people who can brutally murder you and leave no trace evdience. If you try to contact her before the hearing I will have your ass arrested. I should have you arrested right now for assult, abuse, child endangerment, child neglet, and attempted murder. All of which may I add are felonies. But I can wait three days. See you in court you son of a bitch." Katrinia slams her phone closed and grips it super tightly.

Katrinia says, "Angela, why don't you head out to my car. I will be out in a few minutes."

She nods her head then takes the keys from her mom. She exits the room knocking the door into Mikey, Lou, and Sean. Katrinia doesn't realize they are there because she is ditracted by the the conversation still playing in her head. Tommy questions, "Who is going to go talk to her? She seems pretty leathal right now. You know may go and shoot his brains out."

Lou mentions, "Well, Tommy you may have the best luck. See none of us knows what it is like to have a kid hurting. None of us know the feeling when your kid is hurt."

Franco adds, "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid like kill him."

Tommy chuckles, "I will try, but you guys need to leave, go watch tv. Now."

They all end up leaving only to come back a few minutes later.

Tommy enters the kitchen and chuckles, "You wanna kill someone there."

Katrinia replies, "So not funny Tommy. I could do it you know kill him."

Tommy sighs knowing he had to get to the heart of this coversation, he had to get to the heart of her feelings. Tommy states hestiantly, "It is hard, your kid is hurting real bad and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it. So you try to do anything to protect her, but in the end it all fails. I believed that I could keep Connor safe and for the longest time it worked, but then there was that day. I don't especially like to talk about it. He was riding his bike. I was distracted by working on my car. I had told him to go put on his helmet trying to keep him safe and that is when the drunk driver came zooming down the road. It was hard to pick up his body and watch as the doctors worked on him. His fate lied in the hands of them. After that I was a mess. I wasn't the same person as I had been before. When you see a child like that, it changes you. I didn't talk about it with the guys or anyone."

Katrinia admits, "You guys think I'm all depressed and unhappy a lot of the time because of all this with the upcoming hearing, but the truth of the matter is you guys have never seen me truly happy. It has gotten a lot better since I have been seeing Johnny, which is no surprise to you. You knew all along. I'm jade because I saw both of my brothers and my mother's bodies burned, bloody, and broken and then carried them out. I am jade because I saw my kid get run down by a drunk driver and then picked up her barely alive body and rushed her to the hospital. I'm jade because Mitchell had custody and she was suppose to be safe with him. The one place I thought she would be safe, but that ain't true anymore. Nothing is how it should be. And your next response is to tell me to talk to someone, but that never helps. I wouldn't do that to anyone, tell them what is in my head. No one needs that."

Tommy questions, "What exactly is all in your head?"

Katrinia says, "I won't do that to you or anyone. Tell you what is in my head. That would be a scary place to be. You think you are all tough. If I were to really talk to someone, you would think they were a pussy within the first few minutes. It don't matter really because since I am jade I know how to keep pussy's like you and the others from knowing things they shouldn't. What I just told you is only the icing on the cake. It's not even the begining."

Tommy asks, "You're what, 30 maybe. When you look at all the bad things that happened and compare to the good things, the good outweigh the bad anyday, right? So just think about the good things."

Katrinia shakes her head and comments, "I'm 28. I was the youngest person in my class at the police officers academy. I was on the job 6 years before 9-11. Saw countless number of things. But you don't know me. What good is there in the world anymore. I have come to believe that the only happy thing is my daughter. I will admit that my life before 9-11 wasn't perfect, but it was a hell of alot better. I was born into a NYPD family. My grandpa was NYPD so was my dad, so when my brother joined FDNY life got complicated. They all wanted him to follow their footsteps but were proud of him anyways. Things were lets just say tense when either were in the same room together. My dad was drunk, and sometimes would drink on the job. I covered for him a countless number of times becuase if his reputation failed it didn't matter who I was or how good a cop I was it wouldn't mean a thing. I was his daughter. It would have stuck with me. That is only part of the reason I joined FDNY after 9-11. They dropped the investiagation and I was having problems with my partner, but the main reason was my father's legacy was complete but my brother could live on, through me. I am my brothers legacy."

Tommy mentions, "You know how there a memorials for some of the firefighters and cops that died that day. Is there one for your brother or father?"

Katrinia answers, "No, look I don't need any sympathy. I should be going. Angela is waiting."

Katrinia walks out passing the guys who had their ears practiaclly glued to the door. She smiled at them grabbed her bag from her locker, brushing some of the silly string and confetti off and heading to her jeep.

When they got to her apartment Katrinia told Angela that her lawyer would be coming over soon to prepare for the hearing in three days. Later that night Joe came by and they discussed their plan of action. Joe enters the apartment when Katrinia lets him in.

He asks, "Where is Angela?"

Katrinia mentions, "In the other room." Joe talks to Angela for a while going over her testimony and making sure she is completly prepared.

Joe came back to the living room where Katrinia had stayed while Joe talked with Angela. Joe hands her three case files saying, "Here's what you asked for, so you can be beyond prepared. But you didn't get it from me."

Katrinia agrees, "Defnitely."

He told them to call her the night before.

_Three days later_

Katrinia arrived at the house for a short while that morning before she had to go into court. She was in the locker room and had changed into her official uniform. Franco came in and says, "Looking good Katrinia."

Katrinia was silent. On any other occasion she probably would have said something back. She usually would have come up with some witty remark. But she was being quiet. Franco noticed this and comments, "Earth to Katrinia. Someone there."

Katrinia turns around from facing her locker and mentions, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm just nervous is all. And scared. Okay Franco I'm freaking out here."

Franco states, "Okay here is what we are going to do. I am going to take you into the kitchen, get you some coffee. We will do some ball busting and calm your nerves."

Franco directs her to the the kitchen before she could even argue. He practically pushes her into a chair. The guys see the distraught Katrinia come in. Franco hands her a cup of coffee and the guys begin to bust her balls. Tommy says, "Don't worry about it you have this hands down. What is the worst that can happen?"

Katrinia responds, "I don't know, they let him keep my kid."

Lou states, "Well Katie J I doubt they will let that happen. He is a criminal and deserves to go to prision." that earns Lous her death glare.

Sean agrees, "I didn't think anyone could let that happen to a kid let alone do that to their own flesh and blood."

Tommy comments, "Reminds me how innocent all you guys are, don't you think Katrinia."

Katrinia agrees, "They are pussy's compared to what we've seen. Glad that they don't know what is really in our heads. I should be going."

Katrinia left the room leaving the others minus Tommy wondering what she really meant, but they all guessed it had something to do with 9-11 and her daughter.

**REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading, now be so kind and leave me a review. Let me know if it was good or bad or just right or nowhere near.**

**Chapter 8**

Katrinia had arrived at the court house. Some of the guys were going to come just for support but they got called into a fire. Katrinia had met up with Johnny outside of the courthouse. They were now walking in hand and hand. When they got to the court room Johnny gave her a kiss and says, "Everything will be fine. You just gotta believe that."

Katrinia gives him a hug then adds, "I will try." They walk into the court room where Katrinia takes a seat next to her lawyer at the front right and Johnny takes a seat next to Angela, and Dani right behind them.

The judge enters the room and everyone rises. They take their seats as the judge instructs. Judge Palary begins, "This is my court room. While you are in here you look at me or the person asking the question. You do not look down. If I say to answer a question, you will answer. When dealing with child custody cases I do not like to have court officers restrain people especially the biological parents thus making the child scared. So we will have none of that. I don't expect you to use language you are not comforatble with so if the words heck, hell, fuck, ass, pussy, ect fly off your tounge natually then don't apologize just keep going before you lose your train of thought. And Counselors control your clients. Shall we begin. Opening statement. Mister Miles first."

Mitchell's lawyer, Nick Miles stood and looked at the judge. He starts, "Our apprroach is simple. Angela has known her dad her entire life. She cannot trust her mother because in her eyes her mother left. Her dad may be dying but his judgement is still what she trusts. Not her mothers who she has known for very little of her life. Now they will tell you that she has changed, but this all comes back to one thing. Katrinia Jenson turned her back on her daughter and then Angela was hit by a drunk driver." He sits down.

Joe Murray states, "Angela's dad is dying. That man right over there has cancer and will not be alive much longer. He thinks it is in the the best interest of his kid to go into an adopitive family, but that is not true. If he was really in his right mind then he would not even suggest placing his daughter with strangers when her mother is right here. Angela is perfectly capable of making decisions for herself and has a relationship with her mother. We have concrete proof that Mitchell Santiago tried to kill his daughter just over a week ago and for the first time 4 years ago."

Palary agrees, "We have two very good sides and I look foward to hearing them. Mister Miles it says here that the daughter is no longer your witness but a witness for Mister Murray. It that correct?"

Murray speaks, "Yes that is right. We call Angela Santiago to the stand."

Angela takes the stand and the judge swears her in. Mister Miles says, "State your name for the record."

Angela replies, "Angela Santiago."

Miles questions, "And why are you here today?"

Angela smirks, "Because my dad is dying and he doesn't want custody of me to go to my mom after he dies, so my mom is fighting it so she can have custody. The only reason he was ever given custody is because he is a lawyer."

Miles asks, "Do you like your dad?"

Angela mentions, "Only on occasian. Like when he wants to bribe information out of me, so he will give me money to go shopping."

Miles says, "The drunk driver that almost killed you was recently released from prision. How do you feel about that?"

Angela suggests, "It's crap. How would you feel if the man that almost killed you and is the only reason that I wasn't allowed to see my mom was free. It would suck, right?"

Miles agrees, "It would be hard. Your dad told you that your mom left you, correct?"

Angela answers, "Technically that is true, but..."

Miles interrupts, "Then why would you want to go live with someone that left you after your accident."

Angela argues, "She didn't leave, the court decided that I would live with my dad. Funny thing about that though is they never ask the kid. They didn't ask me."

Miles urges, "Your mother was watching you that day right?"

Angela agrees, "Yeah."

Miles mentions, "So why would you want to live with the person that caused you to be in this situation. The person who turned her back on you."

Angela comments, "Becuase it wasn't her fault. It was the drunk ass driver's who was going way over the speed limit for a residential area. There was nothing she could do. Ya'll blame her. Look at her like it is her fault. But that is not true. Never has been. I don't give a damn what my father says but he wasn't there that day. It wasn't my mom's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but the idiot behind the wheel."

Miles states, "At the time of the accident you were 9 correct?"

Angela says, "Yes."

Miles suggests, "Did she turn her back on you?"

Angela answers, "Yes, but it was only..."

Miles interrupts, "No further questions. Your witness."

Murray begins, "Do you want to live with your mom."

Angela agrees, "Yes she doesn't hurt me."

Murray questions, "Does your father hurt you."

Angela answers, "Yes."

Miles says, "Objection, leading. There is no evdience to prove such actions took place."

Murray mentions, "If you will allow the witness to lift up her shirt, there will be plenty of evdience. Angela would you please."

Judges Palray agrees, "I will allow it. The witness will lift her shirt."

Angela does so and reveals several slash marks that came from a knife.

Judge Palary mentions, "Relevance is proven, you may continue Mister Murray."

Murray continues, "Angela will you please explain how this happened."

Angela starts, "11 days ago my dad came home from work around 8 pm. It was a normal thursady night. He had just closed a case and went out for drinks. He was drunk. Really drunk. When he came home that night there was something different about him. I don't know what exactly set him off but something did which caused him to drink some more and then he took a kitchen knife and started slashing at my chest. When he calmed down he went into his bedroom and passed out. That is when I left."

Murray asks, "Did you feel unsafe?"

Angela mentions, "Yes, lately he has been more violent and I no longer feel safe. I shouldn't have to wonder if my father will let me live."

Murrary states, "No further questions."

Palary says, "We will take a short recess and the reconviene."

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After a fairly short recess people reentered the court room and the proceeding continued. The next person on the stand was a coworker of Mitchell's, Amanda Corey.

Miles begins, "I call Amanda Corey to the stand."

She gets up and the judge swears her in. Murray asks, "State your name for the record."

Amanda says, "Amanda Corey. I am a coworker of Mitchell Santiago."

Murray questions, "Is that the only way you know him or did you get to know him in other ways beside the law?"

Amanda replies, "I don't understand."

Murray mentions, "I will restate. Did you have sex with Mitchell?"

Amanda answers, "Yes."

Murray mentions, "When was the frist time?"

Amanda responds, "About 5 years ago."

"Were you aware that was also the same time that Katrinia and Mitchell got engaged," Murray asks.

"Yes," answers Amanda.

Murray states, "Angela would have been 8 at the time. So then couldn't you say that you are the reason for them breaking up and alot of pain that Angela has suffered."

Amanda replies, "In not so many words, I guess, yes you could phrase it that way."

Murray asks, "Have you ever known Mitchell to be capable of something as violent as slashing at his own daughter."

Amanda states, "No, Mitchell is in no way capable of doing something like this."

Murray mentions, "What did you do earlier on the day in question?"

Amanda answers, "I was in court with Mitchell all day. We were finishing up prosecuting a case. Afterwards we had drinks."

Murray says, "And that is when he got drunk."

Amanda agrees, "He had a few drinks. We all did. We parted ways at about 7:30 that night."

Murray adds, "With the evdience presented, do you think he had the time to do it?

Amanda says, "Did he have time sure, but I know Mitcht and he would never do something like this."

Murray says, "But he had the time. No further questions."

Miles steps up and says, "How long have you worked with Mitchell?"

Amanda states, "7 years. We have both worked as ADAs."

Miles asks, "Would you say that Mitchell is capable of such violence that has been presented today based on you opinion?"

Amanda answers, "No way is he capable."

Miles states, "No further questions."

Murray steps up and speaks, "We call Danielle Scott to the stand."

The judge swears her in and then Miles say, "State you name for the record."

Dani replies, "Officer Danielle Scott."

Miles mentions, "And how do you know Katrinia?"

Dani answers, "She was my partner for 6 years."

Miles questions, "At what time did she stop being your partner?"

Dani says, "About a week after 9-11. She had just lost her entire family and decided it was time to move on."

Miles says, "So was that when you two stopped speaking to each other?"

Dani admits, "Friends have fights. They argue. Sometimes over long periods of time. We recently got over that."

Miles asks, "Was the fight that bad that she choose to leave the force entirely and become a firefighter?"

Dani answers, "She left the police force because the reason she joined is because she was following the family legacy. A lot of things changed that day including the fact that her dad died. She and I were working in the forensics lab that night. There was alot of bodies and evdience to go over. She came across one burned body ran the prints as if nothing was different. The results came back quickly. She had just identified her father. After that she left the room. Her face had gotten paler which I didn't think was possible. She was changed forever in that moment. She didn't want to be in a place that reminded her of that feeling everyday. She quit and joined the fire academy the next week."

Miles adds, "You know here very well then."

Dani agrees, "Yes."

Miles questions, "Then you know she turned her back on a nine year old child."

Dani counters, "That is what the report says."

Miles mentions, "Is there something that you aren't saying?"

Dani argues, "Did you know that a handful of cases are won off of false identifacation? Sure we made an arrest, but I have never believed that he was the actual drunk driver. There were things that didn't add up. Didn't make sense. For one the man that was arrested wasn't drunk. Was sober. Two the second person who was looked at, Mitchell didn't have a very good albi. But the ADA on the case, that's her right over there, was fine with the not so drunk, drunk driver. Even though his car was in perfect condition and Mitchell's car just so happened to be at the shop."

Miles says, "But you can't prove it."

Dani admits, "No, at least not right now."

Miles says, "No further questions."

Murray begins, "In you opinion how would you decsribe Katrinia."

Dani says, "Strong,honest,brave. She is one of my best friends. She does what is right. And makes sure those she cares about know it and are protected. I wouldn't have trusted anyone else with having my back for so many years."

Murray says, "Thank you, no further questions."

Palary comments, "We will continue tomorrow at 9am hearing Santiago's side and then Jenson's side. I will them make my decision. Have a good night."

Dani asks, "Meet you at the bar."

Katrinia agrees, "Yeah right after I drop Angela off."

Joe says, "I will see you guys tomorrow. Having a nice evening. Not too many drinks."

Joe departs and Johnny takes Katrinia's hand and leads her out of the court room. What they were greeted with were reporters. Katrinia whispers, "Johnny get her around this. I will meet you in a few." Johnny and Angela walk quickly down the stairs leaving Dani and Katrinia to face the reporters.

One reporter asks, "Katrinia, are you afraid that you will lose again?"

Another questions, "Did Mitchell really hurt his own daughter?"

A thrid asks, "Does this bring up painful memories from 9-11?"

"Care to make a statement." A different reported asks.

Katrinia mentions, "Mitchell has no chance. He is just the man that hurt my daughter. He deserves to be lock away for the rest of his however short life. I don't believe he is thinking clearly anymore and a child shouldn't have to be around that or have to expierence it."

After that Dani and Katrinia walked away they found Johnny and Angela.

Johnny comments, "As long as his attorney doesn't make your credibility look too bad, you have the better case."

Dani agrees, "It's true. Meet you in a few."

They depart ways as Katrinia drops Angela at her place saying, "Here's money for pizza or there is left over chinese in the fridge."

Johnny and Katrinia walk into the bar holding hands and spot Dani at the bar, but not before first spotting Tommy and some of the guys.

Tommy says, "How you holding up?"

"As well as can be suspected under the circumstances," Katrinia replies.

Lou asks, "You guys a thing now?"

Katrinia mentions, "You could say that?"

Franco adds, "Is your case looking good?"

Johnny says, "She should have this. But tomorrow Judge Palary is putting Mitchell and her on the stand and that could turn the entire case." They continue walking toward the bar and take a seat next to Dani.

The guys continue talking. Lou comments, "Isn't she the one who said she didn't like when people dated siblings."

Franco agrees, "At least not without permission first."

Tommy mentions, "It is cool. I have known about them. If Johnny makes her happy then I am all for it. She deserves something to be happy about. Plus he distracts her a little from all the crap going on."

Johnny says, "You sure you can prove he did it."

Katrinia comments, "I know it in my gut. I have the proof from the three case files too. He should have never been on the case but he was. That is why I thought it was orginally hinky, but I know for sure now."

Dani signals for the bar tender, "Can we get three beers?"

He slides three beers over.

Johnny and Dani take a sip out of their's while Katrinia just holds it completating weather or not to drink it. Katrinia had been an extreme alcholic after 9-11. About a year ago a friend of hers had helped her to get sober. Now she tried to only drink on special occasians. The beers she had at the wedding were the first she had had in over a year.

Johnny looks at Katrinia knowing what is going through her mind. Johnny asks, "Wondering if it will be worth it."

Katrinia mentions, "Wondering if it will be the same. Everything is so hard right now." picking up the beer. "There is no question anymore. I just hope it is worth it."

Katrinia takes a sip from the beer the signals for a shot. She downs the shot.

Dani asks, "Worth it."

"I'll need it to be able to get through tomorrow," Katrinia supplies. "Come on. Lets get outta here. Let the guys gawk all they want." Katrinia places her one year coin on the counter the takes Johnny's hand heading out of the bar and to her apartment.

**REVIEWS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They had arrvied back in court the next morning. When the judge entered and says, "Okay, I have heard all the witness statements, it is time for us to hear Mitchell Santiago's side of what happened." The judge has Mitchell read in.

Murray begins, "I would like to have Miss Jenson question Mister Santiago Pro Hack Vice, seeing as she has more knowledge on the police and ADA side of cases."

Miles states, "Objection."

Palary questions, "On what grounds?"

"Well...I'm thinking." Miles adds.

Palary responds, "Take a seat Mister Miles. Miss Jenson the floor is all yours."

Katrinia gets up setting the file she was just looking at on the left corner of the table. She starts, "State you name for the record."

"Mitchell Santiago. I'm an Asistant District Attorney for the NYPD homocide unit."

"Where were you the day that Angela was hit 4 years ago?" Katrinia questions.

"Prosecuting a case with Amanda." Mitchell answers.

"Really? Because it says here that Miss Corey had no idea where you were all day." Katrinia mentions. "And your car just so happen to be in the shop, the same car that hit Angela due to a drunk driver. Miss Corey said in her statement from the day in question that she was suppose to be prosecuting the case with you but you never showed and instead of throwing the case she continued without you." Katrinia questions.

"Yes this is true my car was in the shop that day due to a fender bender. I had something that I needed to take care of that day. I am sorry for what happened to Angela that day but it is not my fault and you cant pin it on me." Mitch replies.

"Is that why Miss Corey covered for you that day because you had things to do? She did not give a false statement but she may have covered for you, for something you may have done by arresting the not so drunk drunk driver. Who may I mention did not have any damage to his car."

"What Amanda did or did not do I do not know, what I can tell you is that Amanda has a perfect record. She checks her facts to make sure there are no mistakes." Mitch counters.

Katrinia questions, "You and Amanda both work for the homcide unit, so how did the case come across her desk?"

Mitch supplies, "You use to be a cop. You know how cops talk. They hear a last name of a victim or suspect and assume when it is similar they are related to you. Some cop gave her the case because of fact she was my partner."

Katrinia mentions, "They gave the case to you instead of me,why?"

Mitch stumbles, "Uh, well..."

Palary orders, "Answer the question."

"Amanda overheard the talk of some officers. She called me and I told her to get us assigned the case no matter what?" Mitch comments.

"Why would this case have any importance to you? You are strictly homicide. Was it so the two of you could make sure the results were exactly how you wanted them. Because instead of in fact being in court you were in your car and were the one that ran over our daughter. You wanted to find any way to hurt me, even if it meant using our daughter to do it. You wanted to make sure every detail was the way you wanted it so there was no way for them to trace this back to you. You knew the exact words to say when they questioned you. Isn't that right?" Katrinia questions.

Amanda is confused but had a grin on her face that meant the one thing that anyone could have found had been. It wasn't easy but she knew if anyone would it would be a cop. She did it that way on purpose. She knew eventually somone would find the loophole. Sure, she loved Mitch but not enough to ruin her career or prevent a child from having justice.

Mitch says, "I never meant for it to turn out this way. It was an importnat case to me becuase I had seen what had happened to her. How she barely lived. I never thought that anything like this would happen, but it did. I was having a bad day. I got drunk and did something I shouldn't have. I got behind the wheel."

"Once you got behind the wheel you don't know what happened. You woke up in your crashed car about 5 blocks away. That is where Miss Corey traced your cell to and found you. She got your car to the shop as quick as possible and sobered you up. I know what it is like to wake up and not remember anything. Is that what happened?" Katrinia fills in.

Mitch nods, "I have come to realize that over the years that is what happened. I get piece by piece that comes back to me."

Katrinia mentions, "I was perpared to go into much more detail, but I have come to realize that is not needed. Mitch just answer a few more questions for me. Did you run down Angela?"

Mitch nods, "Yes, I did. I made a mistake that could have cost us both everything."

"Did you want to hurt her or use her to hurt me?"

"I was using her as the tool to hurt you. I knew it would break you. But I wasn't thinking clearly. And that appears to also be why I started slashing at her. I wasn't thinking clearly with all the alchol and the cancer meds. It was a bad combination. Angela should be safe and right now that is with you. She should be happy and not have to watch me die."

"No further questions." Katrinia states.

Palary calls, "Miss Jenson."

Katrinia takes the stand and the judge swears her in.

Miles begins, "State your name for the record."

"Firefighter Katrinia Jenson with 62 truck." Katrinia says.

Miles mentions, "That was very impressive,how you were able to question Mitch without being a lawyer."

"I use to be a cop. Questioning was routine." Katrinia counters.

"Tell me the real reason you stopped being a cop." Miles says.

Katrinia replies, "To follow my brothers legacy. My fathers was complete. He was the only reason I became a cop in the first place."

"You seem very happy for someone who has seen the worse this life has to offer. 9-11, Serial killers, rapists, horrid car accidents, fires, and drunk drivers. How do you handle all of it?" Miles asks.

"I manage. It's not easy, but I get through it." Katrinia adds.

Miles mentions, "Your way of getting through it wouldn't be alchol by chance would it?"

Katrinia states, "After 9-11 it was for awhile,but isn't anymore."

"And last night? Did you have a drink then?" Miles asks.

"You had me followed." Katrinia inquires.

Miles mentions, "What makes you say that?"

"There is no other way you could have even knew I was at a bar last night." Katrinia says.

Palary interrupts, "Is this true Mister Miles?"

Miles says, "Well...yes I had her followed. With reasonable cause. I needed to know if she was drinking again. I had resonable cause for the defense though, because she was drunk when she was questioned that day."

"Reguardless it is a breech of protcol. So anything gathered on the subject of alcholism is thrown out. Move on." Palary states.

Miles asks, "Do you feel guilty about what happened to Angela?"

"Everyday of my life that something this horrible happened to her at such a young age." Katrinia adds.

"Your 28, Angela 13 so that makes you 16 when you had her. Makes you have to grow up really fast right?" Miles adds.

"Yeah, what about it. Living in New York, having a baby at 16, and finding out my whole family is dead makes you grow up. There was never time to be a kid." Katrinia counters.

"So what were you doing when Angela got hit?" Miles says

"I was helping my elderly neighbor move something into her apartment. I was gone for less than a minute. I got outside and saw her body on the ground. I got her to the hospital just in time."

Miles states, "She was distracted, lost focus of her daughter and it almost cost Angela her life. No further questions.

Miles and Katrinia take their seats. Palary begins, "After the evdience presented over the past two days I have come to a ruling. Their were several breaches of protcol some that have been stated and some that have not. It is interesting to me how many of you are either officers or lawyers but yet seem it fit to break what ever rules you want. After careful consideration I am granting that the custody of Angela Santiago be placed with Katrinia Jenson. Furthermore Mitchel Santiago will serve time for his crimes. Although in other cases time sentenced would be longer I believe the circumstances are different. Santiago will serve a year and a half. As for Amanda Corey and Nick Miles suspesion from practicing law for a month seems fit to me. Case closed. Court officers take Mitchel Santiago into state custody."

Katrinia walks over Mitch as he's being cuffed. "I am sorry it had to turn out this way. I only wanted the best for her."

Mitch agrees, "I know, since we were 16 that is all you strived for and all I ever did was blame you and try to hurt you for putting me in the situation."

"I know and I was angry for a really long time over alot of things, but then I realized life is too short to waste over being angry. I hope you can forgive me one day." Leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

Katrinia turns around as the officers escourt Mitch out. Johnny is the first face she sees. She goes over and they both kiss each other for what feels like a long time but was only seconds. When the pull apart Johnny says, "Congratulations. I knew you could do it."

"Yeah great job." Dani agrees. "You actually sounded like a lawyer up there."

Amanda comes over and mentions, "Katrinia, I'm glad you found the loophole. If anyone could it was you."

Katrinia adds, "I'm sorry things turned out the way they did for you."

"I'm not. Mitch needed this. He just didn't know it until the trial today. Thank you." Amanda says then walks away.

Dani, Katrinia, Angela, and Johnny made their way out of the court house but not before the reporters could find them.

"Did the ruling come out in your favor?"

"Is Mitch in jail?"

"Are you happy about the result of the trial?"

All Katrinia heard was a rambling of questions. She caught her breath before saying, "I think the right decision was made today. My daughter gets to live with her mother and Mitch will get the medical treatment he needs. I am defnitely happy about what happened today."

As they all walk away and head back to Katrinia's place to celebrate.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

It was a few days later when Katrinia was due to return to work. She had settled all the details so that Angela could live with her and still go to school with her friends.

Katrinia went into the locker room and placed her bag into her locker. As she pulled on a 62 truck shirt she thought of everything that happened in the past year. She was reassigned because of a misunderstanding when her partner didn't have her back, she got custody of her daughter, she was getting over a bad scar from a fire months ago. A lot had happened, hopefully for the better.

Katrinia enters the kitchen and the guys were really silent. She went and poured a cup of coffee, then sat down at her normal spot. Lou says, "How's Angela?"

"She's good. Has a hockey game coming up." Katrinia responds. "What's going on. You guys are way too quiet."

Tommy slides a piece of paper into her line of sight. She skimmed it quickly then says, "This is some kind of joke right? I am gone for a few days so you guys had too much time on your hands and come up with this. Very funny guys."

Jerry comes in, "Sorry but this isn't a joke. Mandatory psych evaluations. It is recommended you talk about 9-11 and past difficult fires and or experiences. The psychologist will be here any minute. I suggest that we either decide on a order or draw straws."

They all agree on drawing straws. Shortest goes first. The straws were cut and the began drawing. Franco, Jerry, Lou, Sean, Mikey all drew. That left Katrinia and Tommy. Tommy drew his straw and Katrinia drew hers. They all compared straws. Katrinia was the one with the shortest straw. "This was rigged."

Just then a woman in a business suit walked into the kitchen. She was a blonde woman of average height with brown eyes and fair skin. "I am Doctor Hanson. I was sent her by headquarters to administer psych evaluations."

Jerry says, "I am Chief Riley. Firefighter Katrinia Jenson will be the first you evaluate. The rest of us are leaving the room. Take your time."

They guys all shuffle out and press their ears against the doors. Katrinia stares at the Doctor.

Hanson says, "It helps if you start."

"Yeah. So let me get this straight. You want me to talk to you about my 9-11 experience or about a difficult fire. Yet you don't understand what it is like." Katrinia starts.

"Help me understand." Hanson comments.

"Put 9-11 aside. I was a cop before that. First week on the job I was grazed in the arm with a bullet by a rapists who got off on molesting 10 year old girls. Then these two scars on my hands are from the serial murderer that held me captive for nine days. The bodies we found, the families couldn't even identify them because they were so far gone. A bullet to the knee about a month before 9-11 happened from a mass murderer that shot at one of my best friends. There were three of us. Our suspect fired twice, hit me and Officer Kris Granger. I lived. She didn't. Then 9-11 comes." Katrinia starts.

Hanson mentions, "Well you have certainly been through a lot.

Katrinia agrees, "That is just the icing on the cake. September 11 was my first day back after I was shot in the knee. Came into work like any other day, right? Then we get the call. Dani and I were some of the first responders. We went in and started clearing the building. I got a secondary call from my brother. Said I needed to get to the house. Dani and my boss told me to go. I got in the car and drove the three blocks to my house. My house was on fire from some of the after effects from the initial crash. I went in and got my younger brother and mother out. Then I went back in to look for my older brother. He was trapped under hundreds of pounds of debris. But that wasn't going to stop me. I did everything I could to free him. Then when I did I carried his lifeless body out and performed CPR. There was nothing I could do to save him. He was gone. When I got to the hospital I found out my mom and other brother were dead on arrival."

"Miss Jenson, you seem very angry. I understand you have been through a lot but anger is no way to deal with it." Hanson says.

"Angry, upset. See the thing is I am anything but happy. With the things I've seen, and the things I've been through. After I left the hospital that day I went back to the station. My boss sent me and Dani to forensics. There was a lot of evidence and bodies to go through. I was running finger prints. It was late probably 2 in the morning the next day. A set of prints came back rather quickly. I had just identified my father. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I had lost everything that day. I was left with nothing and to top it off my best friend didn't even know what to say to me." Katrinia states.

Hanson says, "You did lose a lot, and I am sure no one can understand how you felt, but it is easier to move on than to stay angry all the time."

"Look, the only reason I am talking with you is because I have to. It isn't all that easy to move on when the people down at headquarters say because my father was being investigated and it is very possible that he was a dirty cop they won't sponsor a memorial for him. And I just wouldn't feel right having one for my brother and not one for my father. So I can't bring myself to go down there and press the issue. My dad died a good man." Katrinina comments.

"You must of gotten benefits though?" Hanson asks.

Katrinia says, "Yeah, I got the pension money, and death benefits. But money doesn't make everything better. I don't even touch the money. I don't touch it because the money it the only thing that I have left. I retired my badge and followed my brother's legacy. I became a firefighter. Maybe not at the same truck like I wanted, but it all worked out in the end."

Hanson states, "Alright, our time is up." the doctor looks down at the sheet of paper she had to sign to clear her. She hesitates at first but then signs it. "I signed the paper because being here is what you need."

The guys hear them finish and immediately retreat to the tv room.

Katrinia comes out and Sean goes in seeing as he had the next shortest straw. They all went through talking about whatever was on their mind, and all ended up being cleared. Later in the afternoon Katrinia was down loading gear onto the rig while the guys were talking.

Mikey says, "I didn't know half that stuff about her."

"Not something you would start a conversation with." Franco mentions.

"She didn't even get to the part about her old fire house." Lou adds.

Jerry mentions, "What blows my mind is some of the stuff she mentioned from when she was a cop. Nothing about the drunk driver came up, though."

Tommy says, "She said something about being denied for a memorial for her dad. We should consider looking into getting one for both her dad and brother. I could talk to Johnny about clearing up the dirty cop part. Just a little misunderstanding."

Franco adds, "I think that is what she needs."

"I can go over to 33rd truck and see about getting her brother's jacket." Jerry states.

Sean agrees, "Let's do it."

Katrinia had just closed up the side of the rig when Johnny comes around the corner. "Tommy told me about the stupid psych evaluations."

"I can't stand when they do this." Katrinia says.

Johnny adds, "Well it is all over now."

"Yeah." Katrinia agrees wrapping her arms around Johnny's neck and kissing him very deeply.

**Reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and review.**

**_Chapter 12_**

A few days later Johnny and Tommy had agreed to meet for dinner after they were both off shift for the night. They had just walked into a bar and grill and sat down for dinner.

Johnny mentions, "I'm off, but I'm still on call."

"It's cool. I get it. I actually wanted you to look into something particular." Tommy says.

Johnny asks, "And that would be?"

"Katrinia." Tommy mentions.

"What about her exactly?" Johnny questions confused.

Tommy adds, "The guys and I were looking in to the 9-11 memorials. We wanted to get one for her father and brother. We overheard her say that she was denied one for her father because they were looking into him as being a dirty cop. Full investigation and everything. She won't get one for her brother without one for her father. She gave up pushing the issue awhile back."

"Internal Affairs is a pretty serious offense, but after 9-11 IA was stonewalled against pursuing any cops any further. If they had enough evidence against them at the time there were allowed to suspend only. He died so the investigation died with him." Johnny mentions, "There must be someone who hates Katrinia or her father enough down at headquarters to do that to her. That is low even if they hate her."

"Rumor has it she retired her badge because if they were investigating her dad and if it proved to be true it didn't matter how great she was it would all come down on her about her dad." Tommy states. "But there are several theories on why she is no longer NYPD."

"Well identifying the remains of her father and the potential IA investigation could have triggered the final decision. I will look into the situation." Johnny mentions, "I have some people I can call. They shouldn't be stonewalling her like this."

After some comfortable silence Tommy asks, "Do you love her?"

Johnny looks at Tommy for a moment, "I really think I do. I saw myself walking past a ring store the other day and thinking about actually going in to look at them."

"You are really serious about one for once." Tommy states.

"I met her at your wedding. Thought is would be nothing wore than a one night hookup. Boy was I wrong. She is the most amazing person I have met." Johnny explains. "I was actually hoping you would help me look at rings."

"It would be an honor, especially since you are the only person that I know on this Earth that can make her happy." Tommy agrees.

**Reviews and comments are appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

62 truck was on their was to a scene. When they arrived the saw that there was a pretty serious fire. When they got out Jerry broke them up and told them where to go.

Franco and Katrinia were working from 4th floor down to the basement. So they started with the fourth floor and worked their way down. Everything was going great. They had cleared all the rooms on the 4th, 3rd, and 2nd floors as they headed down the stairs to the basement.

When they had descended the stairs all the way they hear a crashing sound behind them. They turned around an saw the the doorway that they enter through was now barricaded. They continued checking the floor and everything came up clear. They tried to move the debris that blocked the doorway, but when they did that more fell.

Katrinia says, "I think I saw a window."

Franco and Katrinia go in the direction of the window and see that it was blocked too. Again they try to move the debris to clear the path when more falls in the way.

Franco radios, "We have a situation. Katrinia and I are barricaded on the first floor. Doorway and window are both blocked and we can't move the debris without causing more to fall."

Tommy replies, "Garrity and I are on our way. Hold your position."

Katrinia adds, "Not going anywhere."

Just then everyone hears a crash over the radio.

This time it was Jerry on the radio asking, "Report, is everyone alright?"

Lou mentions, "Mike and I are good."

Sean says, "Tommy and I are good."

That left Katrinia and Franco with the unknown status.

The second floor had just gave in and there was a hole in the middle.

Jerry calls, "Franco, Katrinia, what's your status?"

Katrinia adds, "We are good."

Franco says to Katrinia, "We are running out of air."

They gave each other a look an immediately put on their oxygen masks that connected to the tanks.

They were leaning against a wall waiting for the other to come, when after a few minutes they both noticed the same thing. The oxygen tanks were almost empty.

"This isn't good." Franco adds losing breath.

"No, it isn't." Katrinia replies softly.

Just then they hear Tommy and Sean call their names. Tommy mentions, "We are working on getting you guys out of there. You just gotta hold on a little longer.

Katrinia calls, "Tommy I got an idea. Can you lean over the side and be ready to pull Franco up?"

"Yeah." Tommy agrees. He turns to Sean and tells him something, meanwhile Katrinia was informing Franco of what was going down.

Franco says, "No way, I'm giving you the boost."

"Just listen." Katrinia mentions.

"Fine." Franco adds.

As Katrinia gets into position she says, "If we both live through this, I'm kicking your ass for arguing with me."

Katrinia says, "On three. 1."

Tommy replies, "2."

Sean says, "3."

As she gives him a boost and Tommy and Sean grab his arms to pull him up. Tommy sends Franco straight outside.

Tommy calls, "Now what is your plan for getting out of there."

"Working on that." Katrinia mentions as she begins walking around seeing if there was anything that she could use to boost herself up.

Katrinia presses against the brick wall. It felt was too sturdy to push through.

Katrinia begins coughing, she knew she was losing air buy the minute.

"Just hold on we are working on getting you out of there." Sean mentions.

"I don't got a lot of time left." Katrinia says in between coughs.

She goes over to check the situation at the window. There was a tiny hole, she knew it wan't an option.

Katrinia quickly came to the realization that her only was out was up, and that was a problem because they couldn't throw a rope down since the floor that Tommy and Sean were on was unstable. So that left no options.

She began coughing a lot and felt like her vision was blurring. She couldn't see things straight. Katrinia was smart. She knew this wasn't from the loss of air. She had only seen this a handful of times. She was being poisoned by the air. She had to think quickly before she passed out. She was on her feet looking for a solution. She knew what she was thinking was a long shot, but she didn't have anything to lose.

Katrinia had a idea but it was risky. "Tommy, Sean listen. I got a plan, but it is risky." She says as she begins taking off her jacket and throws it to them.

"The alternative we are looking at, we will take risky. What is the plan?" Tommy asks.

Katrinia tells them the plan and Tommy and Sean reposition. She clears all the debris away from the brick wall to make room for what she was about to do.

Jerry radios, "How's it going?"

"We may have a solution." Sean replies then turns back to Katrinia.

She questions, "You guys ready?"

"When you are." Tommy mentions.

"On 3." Katrinia adds.

"1." Tommy calls.

"2." Katrinia replies.

"3." Sean says.

On 3 she takes a running sprint into the brick wall bounces her foot off the wall for support and then jumps towards the opening in the floor where Tommy and Sean were at. Tommy and Sean each barely catch one of her arms each. They pull her up to the floor and then help her out. They sit her down at the ambulance and then walk over towards Jerry.

Jerry asks, "What happened in there?"

Sean begins, "Franco and Katrinia had the basement floor. As far as we can tell after they went down the stairs debris fell blocking the doorway and the window. Then part of the floor above gave in. She was able to help get Franco up for us to pull up."

"They were losing air. Whoever's job it was to fill the oxygen tanks didn't. The only reason we were able to get Katrinia up was because she was smart enough to find a way." Tommy says.

Jerry mentions, "That's not good. This means we got a problem."

"A serious problem with this crew." Tommy agrees.

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

****_Chapter 14_****

Katrinia and Franco were both taken to the hospital.

After both the ambulances had left Jerry knew he had to make a call.

After a few rings he hears someone say, "Hello."

"Perolli, it's Jerry. We had a situation with a fire we got called to. Two of our firefighters got barricaded in the basement after debris fell. Both got out alive and were sent to the hospital. St. Mary's. We got a bigger problem than that. They were low on oxygen down there so they put on their masks. Someone forgot to switch out the oxygen tanks." Jerry explains.

Perolli asks, "Who went to the hospital?"

Jerry says, "Franco and Katrinia."

Perolli answers, "Bring you crew back. Have them all gather in the kitchen. As little talking about this would be advised. I got to go down to the hospital before talking to any of them." and with that they both hung up.

Jerry and the others arrived back at the house and gathered in the kitchen each grabbing a bite to eat.

Franco was released a few hours later after all his tests came up clear. Katrinia on the other hand wasn't as lucky. They suspected that she was poisoned somehow.

Chief Perolli arrived at St. Mary's Hospital and went straight to the nurses desk. He shows his badge then says, "I am Chief Perolli. Two of my firefighters were brought over her. Jenson and Rivera."

The nurse types on the computer for a moment the says, "Franco Rivera was admitted at 3:12 pm. Doctors ran a blood test and pumped fluids and oxygen before discharging him. Everything came up clear. Katrinia Jenson was admitted at 3:27 pm. They ran a blood test and pumped her with fluids and oxygen as well. Her blood came back with traces of poison in it, so they are running more tests."

"Thank you. Is there anyway I can be able to see her? I need to gather her statement as soon as possible." Perolli mentions.

"You will need to be quick." The nurse says, "Room 307."

As Perolli walks back he runs into Franco.

Franco says, "Chief Perolli?"

"I'm here to check on Katrinia as well as gather yours and her statements. Can you wait for we in the waiting room?" Perolli states.

"Of course." Franco replies.

Perolli arrives at Katrinia's room and sees a doctor drawing blood. She appeared to only be semi-conscience. He showed his badge as he stepped in the room.

The doctor steps towards him, "Doctor Blake Jackson. Make it quick. She probably won't be awake too much longer. We have put her on a high dose of drugs to ease the pain. She was poisoned. I will fill you in more after you talk with her."

Perolli nods his head then steps closer to Katrinia's bed. He begins, "Firefighter Jenson can you hear me?"

Katrinia says, "Yes sir."

"Can you tell me what happened today?" Perolli asks.

"Franco and I were assigned from floor 4 down to clear. We cleared 4,3,and 2 no problem. When we got to the first floor debris fell and blocked the doorway. There was no way out. And then the floor above began collapsing. Tommy and Sean came. I gave Franco a boost up. We were running out of air. Someone forgot to change the tanks out. I would have died from lack of air if it weren't for my solution. There was no other way out." Katrinia explains.

Perolli says, "Thank you for your cooperation. I hope you get better soon. We need you."

"How is Franco?" Katrinia asks softly.

Perolli could tell that she was beginning to give into sleep from the drugs the doctor has her on. "He is just fine. Going to take his statement next. They discharged him."

"Good. Since I can't be there to speak for myself when you talk to the crew you or Franco need to speak for me. Someone needs to be punished for this inaction." Katrinia adds before drifting off.

As Perolli steps out and the doctor approaches him again. "Katrinia was for sure poisoned in the last 24 hours. Most likely from inhalation of a substance. Her system showed traces of methanol, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, and glycerol. All are active ingredients in antifreeze. My guess if she had oxygen from a tank the poison would have never enter her system. But because she was losing air from the smoke and didn't have any oxygen she inhaled this right into her system. 5 more minutes of inhaling this stuff and she would have died. We are going to have to keep her in a medically induce coma for at least 72 hours."

"Okay. Thank you. Please keep me informed." Perolli states handing his card to the doctor.

"Will do." he agrees as Perolli heads for the waiting room.

He takes a seat next to Franco.

Perolli begins, "Thank you for waiting around. After we are done here, I am going to advise you not to go back to the house. Take a few days away from the guys."

Franco nods.

Perolii asks, "What happened today?"

"I was paired with Katrinia. We checked our assigned area. When we got to the basement we ended up barricaded in. The door and window were blocked. Couldn't move the debris without causing more to fall either. I radioed for help. Tommy and Sean came when part of the floor above collapsed. We put on our masks to get oxygen. About 5 minutes later we realize that our tanks are empty. Whoever was in charge forgot to replace them. She boasted me up and left herself down there losing air by the second. She had to think and find a way out." Franco explains.

"Thank you." Perolli says.

They both walk out of the hospital. Perolli gives Franco a ride back to the house. Franco immediately gets in his jeep and goes home to his daughter.

Johnny had gotten a call from Tommy telling him about how Katrinia had been taken to the hospital. Johnny headed to go pick up Angela so they could both go to the hospital. When they arrive Johnny flashes his badge and explains how he is her next of kin and that this is her daughter, so they finally let them back.

When the doctor explained that she had been poisoned Jonny called another cop to look into the owner of the building. See if they could arrest them for attempted murder, poison, neglect something.

Perolli heads into the house and joins the others in the kitchen.

**REVIEWS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

Perolli enters the kitchen and looks around to check that everyone was there. He begins, "Katrinia and Franco were taken to the hospital. St. Mary's to be exact. Franco has been discharged and I sent him home. Has the rest of the week off. Katrinia isn't as well off. They had to medically induce her into a coma for the next 72 hours because while she was barricaded in the basement with no oxygen she inhaled smoke and was being poisoned. Now I want to know what happened tonight that caused this."

Jerry speaks, "My men, my responsibility. What ever happened down there, it was my fault."

"Yeah, Riley. I would say that it pretty darn accurate. Because one of your people is right now fighting the after affects of this. Fighting for her life. She was 5 minutes away from death down there. Who was in charge of swapping the tanks?" Perolli explains, "Take a moment and gather your thoughts because this is coming down on someone. Maybe you don't care that much about her because she is a girl, at first I thought the same, but she has proved herself. More than I can say for some of you."

They were all silent for a few moments.

Tommy comments, "It will be on the board. An we do care."

"Yeah I know. Except the board won't tell me what I want to know. If I go to the board for answers I will come down twice as hard." Perolli mentions.

They all look between each other urging someone to speak up. Tommy says, "It was me. I got distracted and reloaded the empty tanks."

Lou sighs, "No it was me. Tommy is just trying to be good friend."

"Anyone else want to weigh in?" Perolli asks.

"I was switching out the tanks. Put two empties by the two I was replacing. Got distracted. When I came back to it I loaded the wrong ones." Lou states.

Perolli nods, "You passed the test. I get it. It happens, but something has to be done. Lt. Shea my office." then he exits the room leading the way. Lou follows a few paces behind.

Once seated inside the office Perolli states, "I gotta check with headquarters, but you will probably be suspended the same amount of time she is out on leave, without pay of course."

"Yeah, anything. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Lou chimes in.

"Best thing right now is for you to go home. I will call you in a few days when she wakes up." Perolli adds.

Lou nods then heads for the locker room to gather his stuff.

_3 days later_

It was a little over 72 hours later and Katrinia was still resting peacefully. Johnny had only left her side for the purpose of taking Angela home and to school. He was sitting there holding her hand when he felt the presence of someone at the door.

"How's she doing?" Tommy asks from the doorway carrying two coffees.

"Stable. Should be waking up soon." Johnny adds taking the coffee. "They arrested the owner of the building. Turns out he set the fire and knew about the antifreeze. Gave everything up in interrogation according to Bobby."

"She'll be glad to hear it. You will let me know when there is any change." Tommy states.

"Of course." Johnny says watching Tommy walk out of the room and down the hall out of sight.

It was around noon and Johnny had drifted off for a few minutes when he felt something move. He realized it was his hand. All of a sudden he felt more movement. He opened his eyes and watched as Katrinia began to wake up.

He smiled at her, "How you feeling?"

"Much better than I was awhile ago." Katrinia comments.

Johnny comments, "You look much better."

"Did you get the guy who did this?" Katrinia asks Johnny referring to the guy who poisoned her and set the fire.

"Yeah, Bobby interrogated him. Said he gave up everything." Johnny mentions referring to the case he asked Bobby to take.

Just then the doctor walks in and says, "It is good to see you awake. I am Doctor Blake Jackson. I have been treating you."

"Alright, cool doctor dude." Katrinia comments.

"I'll be back in a few. Gotta update Tommy." Johnny says stepping out of the room.

Blake continues, "You were poisoned with antifreeze. With the effects from that and the smoke inhalation due to the lack of oxygen we put you in a coma while we cleared everything out of your system. When you came in you were really bad off, but there is no need to worry about that anymore. Everything within your body is now under control and working how it should, but there are some other things we need to address."

"Like?" Katrinia questions curious.

"Like due to the amount smoke you inhaled it won't be safe for you to go back into a fire for at least 12 weeks. So I am advising that the best thing for you to do is take medical leave for that amount of time. Also what I usually tell my patients who have to be away for something they love doing for an extended period of time is to find something they enjoy to occupy that time. Like my recommendation for you would to find some sort of hobby. Sports are always a good option, but I have to warn you to find one that isn't too hard on the lungs." Blake explains.

"So you are telling me to find something else to do for 3 months like a sport?" Katrinia question not fully grasping the situation yet.

"Exactly. I would suggest something easy like dance, tennis, or running." Blake adds.

This kind of really sucked. Katrinia couldn't believe that the doctor was telling her that she had to cut herself off from being a firefighter for a whole three months. She had to find a hobby to replace it. She did not see that coming when she went down the stairs to the basement. This wasn't in her plans, at all.

Johnny was out in the hall and had just informed Tommy that Katrinia was awake and doing a lot better. When he was done with the phone call he walked back towards the room but didn't go in when he heard the doctor talking with Katrinia about some medically issues.

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Katrinia was released from the hospital a few days later. Johnny had taken her back to her place.

It was early in the morning a few days later so Angela hadn't headed out for school yet. One of her friend's moms had been helping out recently in light of everything that happened. Katrinia really appreciated the help too.

Katrinia was lying on the couch reading a magazine when she came across an ad for a beach resort or something. It reminded her of how much she loved going to the beach when she was a teenage. Katrinia knew Angela was almost done with school in fact it was her last week. They were having their finals and then they would be done for the year. Johnny always did say how he owned a beach house.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Angela came into the room. Angela had grabbed a banana and then joined her mother on the couch. "How you feeling?" Angela asks very concerned for her mother, glad that she is alive.

"I'm doing great. So I have an idea. How about after finals week is over we go down to the beach and spend the summer there. Johnny has a beach house that I am sure he would let us use." Katrinia proposes hoping she would go for the idea.

"That would be awesome." Angela exclaims. "You always wanted to teach me to surf. I have my last exam tomorrow. We can leave after school then."

Katrinia agrees, "It's a plan. I will take care of everything we need done today then."

"Alright. I got to go. My ride will be here any minute." Angela says excited grabbing her backpack, giving her mom a hug and kiss and then skipping out of the apartment.

Katrinia had texted Johnny about the beach house a few minutes ago and got a reply, "_Sure thing babe. Love ya."_

"_Love ya too." _Katrinia texts back with a smile plastered on her face.

After that she began to get dressed eventually deciding on a pair of yoga pants and her blue long sleeve button down plaid shirt.

It was only about 9 in the morning when Katrinia's cell phone began to ring. She quickly went to retrieve it. "Hello." She begins.

Perolli says, "How are you doing, Jenson?" concerned after seeing how bad she was just after the fire that day.

"Much better. I have to stay on medical leave for 12 weeks though because I can't go into a fire until then. Doctor said it wouldn't be safe for me to until then." Katrinia explains.

"Ah, yes. I got the report just the other day. The reason I am calling is to have you come down and settle some things regarding the fire from the other week. Some people from headquarters are going to be down here later and they will want to speak with you. They are doing their best to put this behind us." Perolli states hoping she would come down.

"Yeah, I'll be right over." Katrinia agrees glad she was going to see the guys one more time before she left for the beach tomorrow.

She heads out to her jeep and drives to the station. As she was pulling up and parking she saw Franco parking too. When she gets out Katrinia calls, "Franco."

He turns to see who had called his name. "He sees Katrinia and calls, "Katrinia."

They walk up to each other and exchange a hug. Franco asks, "How has my partner been?"

"I've been a lot better. Everything is out of my system. I have to take medical leave for three months. What are you doing her anyway? I though you had off until next week." Katrinia says glad she got to see her best friend.

"I do. Chief Perolli asked me to come down. Something about headquarters wanting to speak about what happened in the fire. They want to put this behind us as fast as possible." Franco mentions.

"That is the same reason I'm here. Do the guys know you are here?" Katrinia questions. She had been wondering if Franco had talked with the guys, since what happened.

"Nope. Do they know you're here?" Franco inquires. He had been wondering the same thing.

Katrinia replies, "Negative. I got the call shortly after Angela left this morning."

"This may be interesting. My advice head straight for the offices." Franco says as they head towards the front.

They slip in the side door and make it up to Perolli's office without being noticed.

Katrinia knocks on the door, and a few seconds later Perolli says, "Come in."

Franco followed by Katrinia entered the office. Perolli says, "Just the two I was expecting. Headquarters is sending over some representatives who will be here in about 10 minutes. We will gather in the meeting room upstairs.

Katrinia whispers, "We have a meeting room?"

"Apparently." Franco comments.

Perolli gathers a few files then leads them to the meeting room attracting the attention of the guys on their way.

Tommy, Mikey, Jerry, and Sean were in the Kitchen when they had seen Perolli, Franco and Katrinia entered the door next to the bunkroom.

Sean asks, "What is even behind that door?" curious that no one really ever went in there.

"It's a meeting room. Has a long table with chairs around it, a white board, and pads of legal paper if necessary." Jerry explained. He always hated going to those meetings.

Mikey asks this time, "What are they meeting about?"

"The fire from last week." Tommy adds.

A few minutes later three people dressed in official uniforms, which were obviously from headquarters walked by and entered the room.

They were all hoping for the best.

**Reviews are appreciated. I love to hear feedback. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Story is going to be very fast paced from her on out.**

_**Chapter 17**_

Franco and Katrinia were seated at one end of the table. Perolli was in the middle and the three representatives from headquarters were in the middle on the other side across from Perolli.

The representatives introduced themselves as Chief Kelly Peters, Chief Harold Mars, and Chief Mason Harlow.

Mason begins, "What happened last week in that fire should have never have occurred. We cannot imagine what you two are going though. We also know that you guys could sue the entire department if you felt like it. That is exactly what we don't want. We are going to go over the facts and then we are going to present you with a settlement. We will write down the amount of money. You both have to agree. Then it will be split evenly between you guys."

Kelly reads from the reports, "You guys were partnered together and then sent in to clear floors 1 through four, correct?"

Franco and Katrinia both agreed.

She continues, "You started with 4 and worked your way down. When you reached the basement, you ended up barricaded in by falling debris from behind you. You checked the window, but it was blocked too, so you radioed for help."

Again they both agreed.

"You put on your oxygen masks while waiting for assistance and realize that they are low. When the other firefighters come to your assistance Firefighter Jenson assists Rivera by giving him a boost up for the others to pull him over the ledge of the opening in the floor above, that left Jenson down there with nothing but herself, trying to come up with a solution. She did, but as later confirmed by the doctor she was being poisoned. It was later found that Lieutenant Shea was in charge of replacing the tanks and made a mistake. Due to this misfortune Jenson will not be able to return to a fire for at least 3 months." Kelly concludes finishing reading the report.

Once again they both agree that is in fact what happened.

Peters, Mars, and Harlow all whisper between each other for a moment.

Harold says, "Since you both agree these are the facts, we have agreed on a settlement. You both have to agree entirely." He writes down a number and slides it over to the two of them.

Katrinia unfolds the piece of paper and looks at the number. It was a lot of money, and Franco then looks at the number.

Franco whispers, "It is a good amount. Split it in half we would have enough to retire on and still send our kids to college."

"We could each buy an expensive house, retire, send our kids to college, and get them anything they wanted for the rest of our lives and still have some to spare." Katrinia adds.

"Is there any reason not to settle?" Franco asks.

"I think there is every reason to settle. It is a great offer. It would honestly be foolish to turn this down." Katrinia says.

"Agreed." Franco mentions.

They turn back to the others, "We have both agreed to settle." Katrinia says.

"We think it is for the best." Franco adds.

Mars mentions, "Okay, we will go file this with headquarters. You guys will probably have your settlement check within the next two weeks."

The three representatives got up and left. Perolli states, "Thank you for cooperating with them." He then gets up and heads back to his office.

After a few minutes they begin to head out. As they pass the kitchen Sean see them and calls, "Franco, Katrinia."

They knew they had to talk with them eventually. They both enter the kitchen. Katrinia goes and hops up on the counter. "How have things here been?"

"Great." Tommy says, "A little busier than usual."

"What brings you guys by?" Mikey asks.

Franco answers, "Just going over the reports of the fire from last week." Katrinia and him had not agreed weather or not they were going to tell the others yet.

Jerry asks, "When are you guys back. It really sucks being down three people."

"I'll be back next week." Franco adds.

"I have to take three months medical leave. Medically won't be safe for me to go into a fire until then. So for the duration of that time me and my daughter will be enjoying surfing down at the beach." Katrinia tells.

Sean says, "That really sucks, but hey look on the bright side you get to spend time with your daughter for her summer vacation."

"It actually couldn't have come at a better time. What do happy people say? Oh, yeah it's a blessing in disguise. I guess you could call it that if you believe in that crap." Katrinia rants, "Anyways, I got to go. I will see you all in three months. Coming Franco?" She hops off the counter and exits the room.

Franco agrees, "Yeah, right behind you. Guy's remember how we were talking about getting the memorials done for her dad and brother, don't you think that would be the perfect welcome back present in three months."

Tommy says, "I would be. We will work it out Monday."

Franco nods and then catches up with Katrinia. They both exchange a hug then head for their cars.

They next day Katrinia and Angela were all packed. She had everything loaded into the jeep. Johnny had said he would try to come down for the weekend. Angela came out of school and spotted her mom's car. She went running it that direction. "To the beach we go." Angela comments.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Katrinia and Angela had been at the beach for a few weeks now, a month to be exact. They were really enjoying their time together, making up for the lost time over the past few years. Katrinia had taught Angela how to surf and it turned out that she was a natural just like her mother. Her family use to take vacations every summer here. Her older brother was the one that taught her how to surf. It was probably also one of the reason's she decided to follow in his legacy after everything that happened that day. There were other reasons too, of course. And everyone liked to add his or her own reasons. Even being three years since it is still one of the most talked about news stories.

Angela and Katrinia didn't exactly have the typically mother daughter relationship. They got along really well. They were more best friends if anything else. I guess that also has something to do with the fact that they weren't as far apart in age as most mothers were to their daughters. Katrinia was only 16 when she had Angela.

It was a Friday evening and Katrinia was catching a few last waves before it got too dark to see. Johnny was driving up like he had been every weekend. He arrived at the house and saw that Angela was sitting on the couch doing some reading.

Johnny says, "How you doing?"

Angela replies, "I'm great. One of the best vacations ever. Mom is still out surfing if you wanna watch."

Johnny steps onto the porch and watches his girlfriend and hopefully soon to be fiancé surf. She was truly amazing. She was talented and could do some really impressive tricks that most people could only dream of doing.

Katrinia ended with a 360 twist landing it perfectly for the first time since she was a teen. She walked up to the house and saw Johnny standing in the porch. She leaned in and kissed him sharing a deep and passionate kiss. Katrinia says, "I'm going go get changed and then we can head on out."

Johnny nods as they step inside. She heads to the bedroom to shower. Once Johnny heard the water turn on he turned to Angela. "You sure she has no clue about tonight?"

"All she knows is that the two of you are going out on a date to some restaurant. Nothing about anything else, but I did throw in there that she could pretty up and make it a really special date. She doesn't suspect a thing." Angela adds.

A little while later Katrinia emerged from the back bedroom with her make-up done, which let's be honest she didn't do all that much, her hair done in curls, again something that was very rare, and wearing a stunning dark purple dress.

"You look so pretty." Angela states. "Can I take a picture please."

Katrinia sighs, "Sure."

Angela grabbed the camera from the counter and took a few snaps of Katrinia and a few of her a Johnny and even one of her and her mom.

Katrinia mentions, "There is money to get pizza or Chinese on the counter."

"Got it. You two have fun now." Angela comments.

They leave the house and get into Johnny's car. He drives a black Chevy truck. They listen to a radio station that they both enjoy on the way to the restaurant that Katrinia still had no clue what was.

Johnny pulled into a parking space in front of an Italian restaurant called Bella Monica. He walked around and opened her door for her. He held out his hand, which she gratefully took in hers and got out of the car.

They walked through the front door of the restaurant and Johnny says, "Reservation for Gavin, party of two."

"Right this way Mister Gavin." The waiter replies leading them to a window seat that over looks the pier.

The waiter brings a bottle of white wine and pours each of them a glass. He also sets down a basket of bread. "Can I start you guys with any appetizers tonight?"

Johnny says, "We will take an order of mozzarella sticks."

"Those will be out in about 5 minutes." The waiter replies before walking away.

Katrinia says, "This is really nice, Johnny."

"Only the best for my girl. Especially since you have been off doing what you love to do, I get to treat you." Johnny explains looking over the menu.

"You can treat me anytime you want." Jannie comments.

The waiter comes back with the mozzarella sticks and takes their order.

Katrinia takes one of the pieces of bread and tears off a piece.

Johnny asks, "Do you know what this reminds me of?" seeing if Katrinia remembered Tommy and Janet's reception.

"The catering at Tommy and Janet's reception, where we first met." Katrinia adds remembering how it had all started. That was the place where she had first met Johnny. They had both ended up really drunk and eventually ended in his truck.

"I knew you would remember." Johnny says.

Katrinia adds, "It was a great night. Plus I met you there. You know what tomorrow is?"

"Of course. I wouldn't forget. It's our 9 month anniversary." Johnny replies, "There is actually something I wanted to run by you." Johnny was very careful not to say ask you or talk to you about. He knew both of those sounded obvious for one thing or the other.

Johnny begins, "Katrinia I love you, and I will continue to love your for the rest of my life. You aren't just another girl to me your are my girl. You aren't just part of my life you are my whole life. You are incredible, amazing, lovable, and so much more. I want the chance to wake up by your side every morning and go to sleep by your side every night. I want the chance to prove my feelings for you, to you everyday for the rest of my life. Katrinia Jenson, will you marry me?" Johnny had, had this planned out for a few weeks. He had gone over the speech so many times to make sure that he covered all of the important things. He took out the ring and got down on one knee. He opened the black velvet box and revealed a silver ring with three small diamonds.

Katrinia looked deeply into Johnny's eyes not losing contact the entire time he was speaking. When he had finished speaking he got down on one knee and revealed a black velvet box that incased a sliver ring with three small diamonds. "OMG. Yes, yes Jonathan Gavin I will marry you." She replies holding out her hand for Johnny to place the ring on her finger.

After the ring was on her finger Katrinia wrapped her arms around his neck and they share a kiss. Once seated again both with huge grins on their faces, they continue eating some of the mozzarella sticks and then the waiter brings their orders.

When they had finished dinner they headed back to the house. Johnny had parked his car then suggested, "Why don't we go for a walk on the beach?"

Katrinia takes off her heels leaving them in Johnny's car. He takes her hand and they begin walking on the beach letting the water touch their feet.

**Reviews? ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_2 months later_

Angela had started the 8th grade a few days ago. Her summer vacation went by fast, but it was very enjoyable since she got to spend the entire time on the beach with her mom. Katrinia had agreed to let her continue going to the same school she had gone to the year before in Brooklyn. Katrinia didn't mind making the drive from Bronx to Brooklyn every day because she was attending a really good school. She had Mitch to thank for that.

Lou had been back working for about a week. Let's just say things between the crew weren't the same as before this whole incident occurred. It was the tensest between Franco and Lou. They just did their best to tolerate each other.

The crew had some down time so they were all discussing the plans for the ceremony for the memorials for Katrinina's dad and brother. Over the last three months they along with Johnny had done everything to get memorials in Brian and James Jenson's name.

Tommy begins, "So all of us will be down at headquarters where there ceremony is to be held along with Johnny and my boy Franco will be in charge of getting her to come. Johnny says she has been really fed up lately regarding the whole situation."

"I will be sure she comes. She has a hard time saying no to me. The other day I came with pizza and beer. She insisted she didn't want any company. That lasted all of 5 minutes before she let me in." Franco says thinking back to the other day. She had showed him all her pictures from her trip to the beach. She had also mentioned how she was now engaged.

That day Johnny had picked up Angela from school and taken her back to his place to get changed. They then arrived at headquarters where everyone was beginning to arrive.

Franco knocked on Katrinia's door. She walked to the door and saw no other than her partner. Katrinia asks, "What brings you by?"

"You and me, we are going out. I am getting you out of this apartment tonight." Franco says inviting himself in.

"Not in the mood." Katrinia comments.

"Then I will get you in the mood. Now go pick out a dress before I pick out the one you will look the sexiest in." Franco says.

"I'm going, okay." Katrinia sighs giving up with this argument.

She picked out her black and blue lace dress that her brothers had bought her as a birthday present one year. She put on some make-up and took the clip out of her hair letting her natural curls fall. She emerged from her bedroom and Franco looked her up and down. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Katrinia straps on her heels and grabs her wristlet. Franco and Katrinia then head for his car. She was looking out the window at the streets of the city. About 10 minutes later Franco pulled into a parking lot.

It took Katrinia a minute to recognize the place. She turned to Franco, "Why are we here?" They were at the headquarters for NYPD and FDNY.

They both got out of the car. "Take my hand and close your eyes." Franco says.

Katrinia sighs then does as he says. He leads her into the building where everyone else was. The room was filled with many other memorial plaques from the fallen cops and firefighters on 9-11.

Franco tells her she can open her eyes. When she does she realizes why Franco brought her here.

There were two covered plaques and next to each stood the Chief of the Fire Department and the Chief of the Police Department.

Franco directs her towards the center of where the crowd was gathered. There were several members from the NYPD and FDNY there along, with her crew, her fiancé, and her daughter.

The Chiefs begins, "We are all gathered her today to remember the great work of two great members of the force that died on 9-11." Uncovering the first plaque the NYPD chief continued, "Officer Brian Jenson. He was a great cop, great, husband, and great father. He wasn't one of those people that cared about the job more than his own family. He made sure both had equal importance in his life. If anything he knew how to balance both parts of his life better than any cop I have ever seen. Most people strive to achieve what he had. He was a role model to many and he shared a profession with his beautiful and loving daughter. We will remember him in our memory of how he probably saved each one of our asses a time or two." That earned a laugh form all the cops in the room.

"We know the with a loss to the force and everyone fallen officer there is also a family at loss here. In this case just one family member who has lost so much over these last few years. And it pains my heart to see everything she has been through. I know it took a lot of courage to become a cop and even more to no longer be one. Today I present this plaque to the family and friends of Brain Jenson."

When the NYPD chief had concluded, the FDNY Chief uncovered the second plaque and begins, "Lieutenant James Jenson. He was a great firefighter, a great leader, a great brother and son. He was dedicated to the job. Always made sure that his men came out of a fire to the best of his abilities. He cared for his sister more than any brother I had ever seen. Always tried to catch lunch with her once a week if their schedules permitted. He loved her like crazy. He always cared about his men too. Was interested in helping if they had some sort of problem. He was a stand up guy. A loss to his family is loss to fire department as well. He is greatly missed. Today I present this plaque to the family and friends of James Jenson."

Katrinia was practically in tears, but they were happy ones. She was thankful of the guys for doing this. There was a reception table all set up and Franco sat her down at a table handing her a plate of food. "You need to eat."

Katrinia took the sandwich in her hand then replies, "Happy now."

Franco smirked then walked away. Some of Brian and James' coworkers came over and were visiting with Katrinia. They were telling her about how great her brother and Dad were. She couldn't help but laugh at some of the stories they were telling her.

A little while later both the Chief's came over and asked if the could speak with her privately. She got up from the table and went to talk with them over near the plaques out of earshot of everyone.

NYPD Chief begins, "Katrinia, if there is anything you ever need, don't be afraid to ask. I am glad you are finally getting closure, especially the way the news reporters still come after you regarding what happened."

"Bad publicity is all." Katrinia comments.

"Feel free to call." He says handing her his card and giving her a hug.

The FDNY Chief begins saying something along the same lines. He then signaled for someone else to join them. A guy in a white shit uniform walked over to join them. Katrinia immediately knew that he was a chief from some house.

"This is Chief Kyle Woll. He is from 33rd truck. This is Katrinia Jenson the firefighter I was telling you about. There is an opening at 33rd truck. I was thinking since it was your brother's old truck and you always wanted to be assigned there anyways now would be the perfect opportunity." FDNY chief explains.

"I hadn't really thought about it in awhile." Katrinia mentions.

"The guys have heard about your work and really want you to be a part of our truck." Woll adds. "Plus they won't turn down James' sister."

"It would save me fighting traffic every morning. I drop my daughter off in Brooklyn and I would already be right there, instead of having to make the drive back to the Bronx." Katrinia says.

"This would also open up the opportunity for you to take the Lieutenant's exam and become a Lieutenant. I know James would want you to." The FDNY Chief states.

"I'll think about it." Katrinia adds. They both exchanged hugs with Katrinia. She didn't know what she was going to do. She liked the crew she was with now, or liked until recent events, but becoming part of 33rd always has been her dream.

**Reviews? ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

It was a week later and Katrinia was officially cleared for work. She made the drive to Brooklyn to drop her daughter off and then drove back to the Bronx to the firehouse. There were times that this traffic could be very aggravating, especially recently when she was offered a spot at 33rd. It made her think about not having to drive in this back and forth and back and forth.

She eventually made it through all the traffic and walked into the house. Franco was leaning up against the rig as she made her way in. "Now there is my girl." Franco comments.

As the walk towards the locker room Katrinia asks, "Remind me again why I drive from Bronx all the way to Brooklyn and then back here."

"Because you have your daughter going to the best school in the state and she loves it there." Franco mentions as they enter the locker room.

Katrinia hangs her coat in her locker. She had told him about the offer she received the other night. She was given the chance to join 33rd.

"You are thinking about taking the offer." Franco adds.

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean if I do accept it would open up the opportunity for me to take the Lieutenants exam." Katrinia says as she sits on the bench since she was finished changing.

"It's a really great opportunity. There is only a fraction of people that ever get offered the chance. I'm not going to tell you to take and I'm not going to tell you not to. You and I both know it is your decision. If you need any advice along the way I am happy to help." Franco explains.

Katrinia asks, "How long do you think we can get away with hiding out in here?"

"We got to talk with them sooner or later." Franco adds. He had been avoiding the topic over the last three months. They all knew something had to be said.

Katrinia nodded and they both head for the kitchen. Katrinia made eye contact with Lou. He was on the opposite side of the table probably looking to see if he could make it to the exit. Katrinia signaled for Franco to block that door. He did just that.

When Lou realizes that there is no escaping talking with her he begins, "Katrinia I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't inten…."

Katrinia interrupts, "Don't speak. You and I both know we need to talk if it will be safe for either of us to remain on the same crew. I have been thinking about what I would say for a long time. Three months ago I had every intention of telling you off and cussing you out. And you would have deserved every last word of it. I was angry, upset, pissed off, hurt, and so much more. I didn't deserve that. But this isn't three months ago and I have changed. This whole situation has given me a different outlook on life. I have a fiancé and I have a daughter, a daughter I really love. She has been hurt so much. So if something were to happen to me over a careless mistake it could break her heart, lead her to do something stupid. I can only imagine the words you guys would have used." Katrinia chuckles and pauses for a moment. She knew she had gotten the attention of all the guys, not just Lou.

She had taken a few steps closer to him then continues, "Any apology you could say to me, would be a waste of your time and effort because let's be honest it won't make even a little bit of difference. It would be more insulting than anything else, and that's not fair to me. We see life lost before us everyday because people do some careless stuff. They die because of something that could have been prevented. This could have been prevented, easily. This hurts more than you could ever know or understand, except I can't stay mad at you. I don't have the energy anymore to hold a grudge. My doctor said it's not healthy for me, whatever the heck that means."

Katrinia sits on the edge of the table. She is no longer making direct eye contact with Lou. "When I was 20 years old I had to undergo an open hear surgery to even be able to do a job like being a cop or a firefighter. 10 years later I have to have a second surgery. So that is coming up next year. 30 baby. That is why I don't have the time to waste being angry with you for something that is in the past. I would rather spend my time being happy than upset. So lets do everyone a favor and forget this every happened. And for now on let's I don't know make it a rule that you don't distract the damn person loading and or unloading the equipment."

When Lou was sure she was finished he replied, "I don't want to imagine what you have gone through, but I do want you to know that I never want to be in the position where I do have to find the comforting words for our daughter. She is one of the brightest young girls I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. If I did arise at the situation one day I would tell her that it is okay to feel something. She doesn't have to be strong all the time. It is okay to grieve. Your mom would want you to, but she would also want you to move on. That is just the kind if person she was, always looking out for others. She always put others ahead of herself. She died protecting someone. She died a hero."

Katrinia pondered his words for a moment. "I trusted you and that trust has been broken. Right now it is mending. Trust is the easiest thing in the world to lose and the hardest thing to earn back. You will know when you have earned it."

Katrinia headed for the door. She got a few pats on the back from the guys. They knew this was not easy for her, but she told Lou what he needed to hear with pride. She also disclosed some information that the guys would have never guessed. Franco gave her a high-five that they exchanged as she left the kitchen. It took some serious balls to do what she did.

**Reviews? ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

A few weeks had passed and things at the station were returning to normal as much as possible. Katrinia still had the lingering decision about the spot at 33rd to make. She wasn't sure what to do.

They all got off of the truck and took off their gear. They saw the chief standing nearby with another white shirt. Katrinia recognized the other white shirt as Chief Kyle Woll. Perolli watched as Katrinia took off her gear and then spotted them.

Perolli called, "Jenson, can I get a word with you."

Katrinia nodded and left the group of guys and headed over to where the two chief's were standing. They all headed off to Perolli's office. Perolli took a seat behind his desk and Woll took the seat in front of the desk. Katrinia stood off to the side in view of both of the chief's.

After the guy's had finished taking off their gear they all retreated to the kitchen. Jerry asked, "Anyone know what is up with that?" Jerry was referring to the fact that Katrinia was now in the office with two white shirts. He was mainly directing the question towards Franco because he knew that he was the closet to her.

Franco busied himself as he stirred his coffee. He ignored the question. Truth was he knew exactly why she was in there. They were discussing the potential transfer offer that Katrinia still wasn't sure about.

Tommy answered, "Probably just going over some facts to finalize the reports from the case." Everyone knew when someone referred to wrapping up a case it was the one where Katrinia almost died.

"It is possible but highly unlikely. The case was finished up a few weeks ago. Any ideas, Franco?" Jerry said.

"I don't know. Maybe Perolli just needed to talk to her. I think that is her brother's old chief." Franco added even though he was pretty sure they were discussing the transfer option.

Sean mentioned, "Probably just needed to talk to her about something. Girl doesn't exactly pick up her phone if you know what I am saying."

"True that." Franco said.

Once comfortably inside the office Katrinia asked, "What's up?"

Woll said, "As per protocol I am required to bring up and possible transfer options with you chief. I was wondering if you had thought about the idea anymore?"

Perolli mentioned, "You are offering her your open spot at 33rd."

"That is correct." Woll agreed.

Katrinia looked between the two chiefs. "I am just not sure about what to do yet. I mean 33rd has always been my dream. Plus it was my brother's truck. It would save me from driving from Bronx to Brooklyn and then back again. I also love my crew here. I just need a little more time."

Woll argued, "Can you honestly say that after the recent events here you would want to stay with this crew or even this house?"

"Hold on now, that was an accident and FDNY has made up for that. We are extremely sorry that that happened and it will never happen again." Perolli countered. "It would be a mistake to break up this crew."

"It would also be a mistake to hold her back. Katrinia you will never get the opportunity to take the Lieutenants exam if you stay with 62. 33rd opens up that possibility." Woll explained.

"Why would she want to become a Lieutenant and have to deal with all the politics of the job?" Perolli questioned.

Katrinia listened to them as they went back and forth coming up with reasons why she should either stay or go.

Katrinia spoke up, "It is my decision nevertheless. When do you need your decision by?"

"The end of the week." Woll answered handing her a transfer form. "All you have to do is sign and bring it over to 33rd."

"Alright." Katrinia said as she nodded her head.

Woll added, "The Chief also gave me this to pass along to you." He handed her an envelope.

Katrinia said, "Great more paperwork."

Woll left and Katrinia stood there. Perolli mentioned, "I can't promise you anything. Woll may have the better offer for you, closer to your daughter, less traffic. Just don't forget the feeling of getting use to a new crew, especially being a girl firefighter."

"I won't. You will have my answer by the end of the week." Katrinia added as she walked out of the office.

Katrinia went and placed the papers in her locker. She changed her shirt and took her hair out of the ponytail it was in to comb through it.

She headed for the kitchen stopping outside and listened to the guys guess about what the chief wanted. She sighed and pushed the door open.

The guys watched her as she entered the room and sat on the counter. She then stood up and took out a container of her homemade brownies. She always hid them on the top shelf because she knew she was the only one that could reach them. The guys would eat them all at once if she didn't put them out of her reach. She sat back down on the counter and offered one each to the guys.

Mikey asked, "What did the chief and that white shirt want?"

Katrinia took a brownie out of the container and looked around for a few moments remaining quiet. "The white shirt was the chief from my brother's old house. He offered me a position at 33rd." Katrinia stated. "It's no big deal really."

Tommy questioned, "Are you going to take it?"

"I don't know yet. I have till the end of the week to decide." Katrinia added.

Franco played along as if he hadn't known, "That's in Brooklyn right? Convenient since your daughter goes to school there."

"Yeah, I mean I hate New York traffic, so that would be an upside." Katrinia mentioned closing the container and put it back in the top cabinet.

Jerry asked, "What did they offer you?"

Katrinia was about to answer when the loud speaker called, "Engine, engine."

They all retreated from room and headed to the scene. Once on scene they see debris that had the basement floor blocked off. Katrinia flashed back for a mere moment to the last time she went into a basement.

Jerry ordered, "Lou, Tommy, Sean, and Mikey take the top floors. Split it up. Katrinia, Franco access the basement."

Katrinia and Franco ran towards the basement. The spotted a person down below. "How you doing down there?" Katrinia asked.

There was no response. Franco had begun clearing some of the debris out of the way. He had cleared enough to open up a passageway that someone may be able to squeeze down.

Franco and Katrinia looked between each other. "I'm the only one who can fit. It's our only shot."

"You sure?" Franco asked.

Katrinia nodded slipping off her jacket. Franco went to get the medical bag and filled Jerry in. Franco wasn't so sure about her going down into a basement again.

The other guys got the few people in the building out and headed back down to where the truck was. Tommy asked, "How are Katrinia and Franco doing?"

"She got down there. Is doing what they can to get the person out." Jerry commented.

Katrinia had accessed the person when she realized if she didn't get them to a hospital soon he was to die. "What is the situation of the rest of the building?"

Sean radioed, "Clear but unstable. The way you came down is the only way up."

"Crap." She thought to herself. Katrinia looked to Franco. "I need a scalpel."

The others had gathered around now as Franco handed her the scalpel. "Have a tube ready." Katrinia ordered.

Jerry mentioned, "You are going to do a surgical cric?"

"Yep." She answered spacing with her fingers the right spot to make the incision.

Lou asked, "Have you ever done one?"

As she made the incision Katrinia replied, "Tube." Franco handed it off to her and she slipped the tube down the incision in the neck. "Second time I did one Lou. Have a backboard and c-collar ready.

She cleared a couple more pieces of debris now being able to actually fit through and Franco handed off the c-collar and positioned the backboard. They were able to get the man out and to an ambulance.

Katrinia came up from the basement and Franco gave her a pat on the back. "That was amazing." Mikey said.

The other guys said similar things along those lines.

**Reviews? ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

It was the end of the week. Everyone on the crew knew that by the end of the shift that day Katrinia would have made a decision. She would be in Perolli's office nevertheless.

She sat at the end of the kitchen table and stared down at the form. Everything was all filled out he only thing she had left to do was sign her name.

The guys were mostly gathered around in the lounge area watching some game. Every now and then someone would come in to get more food and tell her why she should stay. She talked about it with Johnny and he told her it was a great opportunity, but she should only take it if she wanted too. That was the problem though, she didn't know if she wanted it.

Everyone had told her why she should stay, but no one said why she should go. Franco came into the kitchen just as she was putting the pen to the paper. "Before you sign that I just need to tell you, you are an important part of this crew nothing will ever change that. Weather next week you are here or there you will always be a part of this crew and I hope if you do decide to take the offer we will all remain friends." Franco explained. "Just so you know."

Katrinia smiled at him. She twirled the pen between her fingers for a few moments. "Everyone told me why I should stay but no one had the balls to tell me why I should go."

"It would be a great opportunity. Staying with 62 truck you won't ever be offered the chance to take the Lieutenants exam, but at 33rd you will. That is an amazing offer that I wouldn't pass up if I were given the shot at it. You are a great member of 62, we all love you here, and that is why you should stay."

Franco then got up and left the room. Katrinia continued starring at the form. Perolli had even come by. Katrinia asked, "Can you offer me a chance at the Lieutenants exam if I stay."

"No." Perolli answered honestly.

"Well then there's my answer. I can't stay." Katrinia said signing the paper and sliding it over to Perolli. She got up and walked out of the kitchen. She walked into the locker room and pulled out a picture of her brother and father, both of them in uniform. Deep down Katrinia knew she had made the right choice.

She had pulled out her cell phone and called Johnny. Johnny picked up the phone and said, "Hey Katrinia."

"I decided. I took the spot at 33rd." Katrinia mentioned.

"It's a great opportunity. I got to go. New case just came in, but I will see you tonight." Johnny replied.

"Yeah." Katrinia agreed.

They both hung up the phone. Katrinia went to find the guys who were all watching TV. "Now this is when it gets intense, you pin the Yanks versus the Metz. $50 says the Yanks take them in the 5th."

They all look to see Katrinia had walked in. Everyone takes out there own $50 and placed their bets.

A couple of the guys look over to Katrinia who was leaned up against the doorway. She knew they were waiting for her to say something. She wasn't sure how to tell them she was transferring. She decided to break the ice another way.

Katrinia started, "I never thanked you guys for everything you did to get the memorials for my dad and brother. I know that must not have been easy considering I was stonewalled down at headquarters because they were investigating my dad before 9-11. They denied me 3 times and then I simply gave up."

"Let's just say between all of us combined the entire headquarters owes one of us a favor." Jerry mentioned.

Katrinia laughed.

"Have you decided weather or not you are sticking around here?" Mikey asked bluntly.

Katrinia nodded. "I have." She looked between all of them. "I'm transferring to 33rd. It is what is best for me right now. My daughter goes to school there, and I'm sure you all know how much I can't stand New York traffic and I have lived here my entire life."

Lou looked to Katrinia. To be honest that was the first time they had made eye contact other than in passing. "Your decision, that wasn't based off of what happened a few months ago, was it?"

Katrinia looks down, "I'll admit I took it into consideration but it wasn't the deciding factor if that is your concern. I would never do that to you..guys. That wouldn't be fair. Being a girl in this job, it isn't the easiest thing. Everyone looks at you different, they don't think you can do it. That is part of the main reason why the FDNY in made up of only 8% of women. We spend every minute of our careers from the moment we enter the academy and every second after that proving ourselves to the guys. With that being said it is very rare for a woman to be offered a chance at a Lieutenant, Captain, or Chief's position. That is why I am transferring. 33rd offers me a chance at that."

Jerry nods in understanding, as does Lou. Tommy added, "Let me be the first to say it has been a pleasure working with you. I guess we are going to have to find someone else as talented with a scalpel as you are."

Katrinia smiled at that. "You will." She stated. "In due time you will find someone else, guy or gal that goes running into the most insane fires with a smile on their face because they know that no matter what happens at the end of the day they have a family here. They will learn to put up with you guys as you learn to put up with them and slowly but surely you will accept them. I know this because I am that person." Katrinia then exited the room because she had to go by Perolli's office. By this time next week she would no longer be here at this house. She walked down the hall to Perolli's office and knocked on the door. She entered a few moments later.

**Reviews? ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

It had almost been a week since Katrinia put in her transfer papers. In exactly two days she would no longer be part of 62 truck. Tomorrow was her last day with 62 truck.

Angela was out for the night with friends and was staying over, which meant her and Johnny were entirely alone and they were going to be enjoying every last minute of it. Johnny said, "I put in my transfer to Brooklyn PD today. Tomorrow will be my last day. Chief knew it was coming, just a matter of days after my fiancé put in her transfer papers. Word between police and fire department travels fast."

Katrinia leans in and kisses him, "You are amazing especially since you didn't have to. I know this might be crazy, but then let's move to Brooklyn after we get married."

Johnny hands her a couple of folders. She opens the first then replied, "This is your case file from that shootout the other day."

Johnny glanced over her shoulder, "Oh not that one."

She passed that one back to Johnny then flipped open the next folder. Katrinia glanced through it.

Johnny began, "I figured you would want t avoid the traffic as much as possible and there is no reason to live in a different city than we work so I found a few apartments that are good location and fit both of our tastes."

Katrinia looked through a few photos and then pointed one out to Johnny. "That was my first choice too." Johnny added.

"I'll call Janet and see if I can get the number of the place that she and Tommy had their renewal of vows ceremony. I really liked that place, plus I think it is just perfect for us, nothing two fancy." Katrinia smiled.

"I was just going to call Tom to see if he could get the number from his wife, but future wife to brother's wife works too." Johnny agreed.

Katrinia put the folders on the nightstand then rolled over and began making out with her fiancé.

Angela had stayed over at her friend's house the night before plus her school had a holiday the next day, so Katrinia didn't have to worry about going to get her until the next afternoon.

The next day they awoke in each other's arms and got ready for their last shifts in the Bronx. They kissed and then departed ways for the day. Katrinia arrived at the fire station. She immediately got a bad vibe. They guys were up to something and that never meant good news. Luckily she didn't have to long to think about it because as soon as she walked into the kitchen the loudspeaker said, "Engine, engine."

They all got up and dressed in their gear. Normally Katrinia rode in the truck with the guys but today Jerry had requested that she ride in the car with him.

Jerry asked, "If you were a Lieutenant what would your call be on this accident?"

"Send guys to the front and back. Middle would be the most cushioned, but that can be misleading so you have to assess when you get there." Katrinia replied.

Jerry smiled. He knew she would make a great Lieutenant in due time.

They got out of the car and arrived on scene. There were already a couple of cop cars and ambulances on scene. As Jerry assessed the scene he ordered his men to the back and front. He had Katrinia go to the middle and check for any critically injured people. It was a 12-car pile up. She walked from the 8th car back all the way up to the third car checking on the condition of those people and assuring them they would be with them soon.

Katrinia then headed to the front, where there was a car flipped over hanging on the guardrail. There was a boy and his father in the car. They were both still semi-conscience.

Katrinia said, "We are going to get you guys out of there as soon as we can." She climbed over one side of the guardrail. They began to get the doors off of the drivers and passenger side of the car. Once the doors were off they could begin to assess the injuries. The father didn't look to be too bad off, but Katrinia couldn't make any assumptions until they were free. Sean and Mikey were working with Katrinia on this car. Sean handed her a tool to begin cutting off part of the top of the car. Once that was off she had a clear shot of getting the father out. Katrinia called, "Have a gurney and oxygen mask ready, ambulance standing by."

Mikey went to retrieve the items from the ambulance and truck. Katrinia pulled out her knife. "Sir, I need you to hold onto something. Get a good grip and don't let go until I say to. I am going to cut your seatbelt loose."

"Alright." He replied.

Katrinia pulled out her knife and began cutting the seatbelt. She kept cutting until it was no longer holding the man in. Katrinia then positioned herself so she could get the man out. "On 3 I am going to need you to let go."

"Okay." He said.

"1,2.3." Katrinia added. When he heard the firefighter say 3 he let go of what he was holding and dropped into her arms. She carried him out and over the guardrail onto the gurney. She strapped the oxygen mask onto him then began to check for major injuries. He didn't have much except for a few cuts a bruises.

She rushed him off towards the paramedics to take him to the hospital. Mikey and Sean almost had the boy out. They were using the same technique.

The man was refusing to go without his son. Katrinia turned back to him and said, "We are doing everything we can. He won't be too far behind you. Here is my card. Call if you have and questions or concerns. I will try my best to get the name of the paramedics that take your son."

With that being said he let the paramedics drive him away to the hospital. Katrinia went back to where Sean and Mikey were pulling the boy out. She had another gurney waiting. They placed him on top of the gurney and Katrinia put an oxygen mask on him. She also placed a c-collar on. She began checking for major injuries. He wasn't able to move his legs. Katrinia filled the paramedic in the he was either in shock or was paralyzed. She then told him to inform the boy's doctors that the father was already taken to the hospital.

She then made her way to the next car. There was a man with a serious cut on his neck. She began applying pressure with gauze while a paramedic prepared to do some stitches.

Meanwhile Lou, Franco, Jerry, and Tommy had gotten people out of a few of the cars near the back of the pile up. Franco and Jerry had moved to some of the middle cars getting people into ambulances. Ambulances were coming and going ever 3 minutes. The traffic was completely backed-up. No one was getting through on this road they had to find an alternate route.

Lou radios, "Katrinia are you free?"

Katrinia had moved on from the car with the man who had a neck wound and was now applying pressure on an unconscious woman with a wound to the abdomen. "No. What's the situation?"

"I have a pregnant woman in distress. She is about ready to deliver, she isn't breathing but the baby is crowning." Lou replied.

Katrinia put her radio on speaker so she didn't have to hold down the button. She looked, as the paramedic was nowhere close to getting this woman ready for transport. It would still be several more minutes. "You are going have to do this. Can you get her to the back seat?"

"Yeah." Lou added. Tommy and Lou moved her to the back seat. Tommy asks, "How do we deliver this baby, if she isn't breathing?"

"Have either of you ever done a surgical circ?" Katrinia mentioned.

There was silenece over the radio. "I'm going to walk you through it. Tommy you were there when your wife had her babies right?"

"Yeah, I remember how to deliver a baby for the most part." Tommy added.

"Good, you should see a head, if it is going in an out that means the baby is ready to come out. You are going to have to help her push a little and gently pull her out. Lou, get a scalpel, tube and a oxygen bag." Katrinia stated.

The guys began doing what she told her. About a minute later she heard Lou come on the radio again. "I'm ready."

"I will walk you through this. It isn't a hard procedure. You are going to want to find the middle of her neck and make a 2-centimeter incision. Not too deep. Once you have it let a little blood out then stick the tube down. It should go easy. After that attach the bag." Katrinia mentioned.

A few minutes later she heard Lou say, "Got it."

10 seconds after that Tommy said, "Baby is out, it's a boy."

Katrinia listened for a minute, "I don't hear crying."

Tommy cut the umbilical cord and picked the baby up over his shoulder and began to pat him, a few seconds later they heard crying. Everyone erupted into cheers. Jerry and Franco had just gotten someone on the ambulance and stopped to clap.

They got the baby and mother into an ambulance. That only left the woman that Katrinia was with. She and the paramedic had gotten her out of the car and onto a gurney. The paramedic had hooked her up to some machines. They began beeping like crazy. That is when the paramedic told her to get the paddles. The paramedic had begun CPR. She began walking Katrinia through how to do the procedure like rubbing the paddles together, and saying clear. That was when the paramedic lifted their hands off and Katrinia placed the paddles on the women's chest trying to get a heartbeat back. Nothing happened. The paramedic turned the machine up to charge the paddles up higher. Katrinia pressed them down again. Still nothing happened.

Katrinia shared a looked with the paramedic. She charged them one last time and then placed the paddles on the women's chest. Nothing happened. There was no bringing this one back.

The paramedic looked at their watch, "Time of death 11:17. Dead in the field."

They lifted the body into the ambulance and closed the doors. After that the ambulance drove off and Katrinia got in the truck. They drove off.

**Reviews? ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

They arrived back at the station. Katrinia and the guys got out of the truck and Jerry and Lou had gotten out of the car. Jerry begins, "I usually say the heroes are the ones that don't make it back to the house. But today you are all my heroes. We saved some and we lost some but you all did exactly what you needed to. I am proud to call you my crew. Go get cleaned up. I will order some pizzas."

Katrinia took her helmet off and hung it up. She then headed to the locker room to change her shirt. She noticed she had some blood on her hands that must have seeped through the surgical gloves she had been wearing.

Once she was cleaned up Katrinia joined the others in the kitchen just as the pizza was arriving. She took a seat on the counter retrieving a batch of brownies and cookies she had made last night for the guys. She set the tin on the table along with the pizza and everyone began to dig in.

Lou mentioned, "You really helped us save that woman and her baby out there. We would never of been able to do that without you."

Katrinia nodded, "It was really all you, I just talked you through it is all." She leaned back in her chair.

The guys all exchanged a look between each other. Katrinia didn't catch it though. She took a bite of her pizza then asked, "What gives?"

"Nothing." Tommy and Franco replied at the same time whistling.

She looked back and forth between Tommy and Franco. She remembered this similar whistle when she first joined the crew.

"Really, what is up?" Katrinia asked looking towards Mikey and Sean who were the weakest links. If she were going to break any of them it would be the two of them. She began to stare them down.

Mikey and Sean didn't know what to do so they sneaked a glance at Tommy, Lou, and Franco.

Tommy began, "Seeing as today is your last day as part of out crew, we decided that we should get you something."

"We all pitched in and got you a few farewell presents." Franco added.

Jerry had left the room and retrieved a few gift bags.

Katrinia tipped her chair forward on all four legs as Jerry sat down the presents in front of her. The first one was a blue shirt that read FDNY truck 62 on the front and on the back it had firefighter Jenson.

The second gift bag contained a picture frame. It was a picture from about a year ago of the entire crew together. It had been at one of the annual picnics.

The next was an envelope. She tore open the envelope. Inside was a business car followed by a post it note. The post it read, "_He owes me about a dozen favors. My buddy down at headquarters gives the Lieutenants exams; give him a call when you are ready. I know you will be great. –Lou."_

Katrinia couldn't help but smile at that.

The last gift Katrinia unwrapped contained two box seat tickets to the Yankees home gave two weeks from now. Katrinia replied, "OMG."

Tommy added, "I think she likes those."

"Like, no I love them. How did you get these seats?" Katrinia asked.

The guys exchanged a look. "It is a secret, but a lot of people owe us favors." Lou added.

The guys didn't get called into any more fires or accidents that shift. Katrinia had packed up all the stuff from her locker and put the gifts into the back of her jeep. It was now the end of shift and Katrinia was pretty much stalling leaving. She was standing near the rig with Franco who was put in charge of making sure she didn't leave until the others were down there and could say their final goodbyes.

They knew it wasn't goodbye for good it was see you later, but Katrinia had been a great asset to their truck and they truly were going to miss her. She was really good at what she did too. Franco asked, "So how are you so good with some of the medical stuff."

"Took a few nursing classes in between my police days and firefighter days." Katrinia responed.

The others had emerged from the locker room and came around the front of the truck. They had over heard this. Lou added, "That is really cool, you got to put that on your application for Lieutenant."

Tommy mentioned, "Now she is going to really hard to replace."

Sean was carrying what appeared to be a paper bag. "My mom use to work at a winery, so she got me this. And well I don't drink wine so I though you might like it."

Katrinia took the wine in her hands. She took it out of the bag a little and revealed the name to be Firefighter Merlot.

Katrinia said, "How sweet." She then gave him a hug followed by Mikey, then Jerry, Lou, and Tommy.

Tommy added, "You just say the word if I ever need to come kick Johnny's ass."

"Duly noted." Katrinia mentioned. "Speaking of your bro, ya'll should be getting your wedding invitations soon, I mailed them yesterday."

The all begin to make their whistling, hollering, wooing, and other sounds.

Katrinia smiled, "Okay, I'm going to walk off now if you guys don't shut it." She said it in the sweetest way possible.

That shut them up quickly. Sean mentioned, "If you ever need anything, we are just a call away. Just because you are at a different house means nothing."

Katrinia nodded. All the others continued to tell her how much they mean for her. After awhile most of the guys headed for their cars and Franco had walked Katrinia to hers. "I guess this is audios partner."

"Never in a million years. You can't get rid of me that easy. I'm not going far." Katrinia replied.

Franco and Katrinia exchanged a hug before they each got in their respective vehicles.

**Reviews? ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

_2 months later_

Katrinia had been at 33rd for 2 months now. She adjusted to the new station really well. The guys all really like her. She knew that was part of the fact that she was James' sister, but nevertheless it was great.

Her first day with them the guys were all really eager to see how well she did. They had heard a lot about her. They even presented her with James' old bunker jacket. The ended up being beyond impressed and knew why the Chief picked her for the spot.

Now whenever she went into a fire she couldn't help but smile because she was wearing her brother's jacket and was actually carrying on the legacy that she had hoped to. The only thing left was to become a Lieutenant. She had been studying and was planning on taking the exam in a couple of more months.

At then end of the week Katrinia and Johnny were getting married. Katrinia couldn't help but be excited. Angela was enjoying school and she really liked not having to wait around for her mom or Johnny to pick her up any more, she could just head straight home. She had also just made her school hockey team and was goalie.

Everything was great. Katrinia couldn't be happier. Johnny and Katrinia had just moved into their new apartment in Brooklyn the previous week. It was the night before the wedding and Johnny was staying over at Tommy's after their bachelor's party and Janet was staying over at Katrinia's and they were having their own girl's night in of drinking. Dani, Katrinia's other girlfriend was also spending the night too. Katrinia had made them both her maid's of honor.

The next day the three girls were gathered in the dressing room preparing for the wedding. Katrinia was wearing a royal blue dress with a black tie. It went about knee length. Janet and Dani wore black dresses with royal blue ties. Both Dani and Janet were very involved in doing Katrinia's make up and hair. Katrinia remembered that the last time she was this dolled up was for Janet and Tommy's renewal of vows ceremony.

They had curled her black haired perfectly, did her make-up, and nails, and then placed a tiara on her head that held the veil. Dani mentioned, "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Katrinia was sitting in a chair looking at her reflection in a mirror. She was beginning to wonder if this was the right thing to do. She had almost gotten married once before and well everyone knows how that turned out. Not too well.

She let a few tears fall just thinking about the past situation where she had almost married Mitch, what a wrong mistake that would have been. So was this really the right decision?

Dani and Janet looked at Katrinia and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"What am I doing here? I was always that girl who promised that she would never get married after I almost married Mitch and well he just ended up hurting me. Why am I doing this to myself again? Guys always end up hurting me, I mean they are jerks, it's like in their DNA or something." Katrinia began going on and on of every reason she could think of. She had begun crying getting very upset.

Janet and Dani shared a look each remembering having a similar pre wedding break down.

Janet said, "Do you remember what you told me before I renewed my vows to Tommy?"

Katrinia shook her head.

Janet explained, "You told me to ask myself if I love him? That is the only thing that truly matters. That in the end of all the crap you will still love him."

Katrinia thought back and now remembered using similar if not the exact same words. Katrinia nodded her head, "I do. I really do love him." She began wiping the tears off her face letting a few more fall.

Dani rubs her back, "It's all going to be okay."

"I know, but now my make-up is all messed up." Katrinia replied.

"Easily fixed." The girls answered touching up her make-up.

Johnny, Tommy, and Timo were standing at the end of the aisle at the alter. Tommy asked, "You nervous?"

"Only if she doesn't come down the aisle." Johnny replied.

Timo questioned, "So is one of the guys walking her down the aisle or something since her dad isn't exactly here?"

Johnny smiled, "Well, since dad already sees her as part of the family he is going to escort her. It was his idea actually. We were surprised."

"That's dad for ya." Timo mentioned.

Just then they saw Dani and Janet make their way down the aisle. Angela had been sitting in the front pew waiting for them and joined them at the alter. She too was dressed in a black dress with a royal blue tie.

The three girls got into position and saw Katrinia arrive at the top of the aisle. Janet signaled to the piano player once Mister Gavin had taken her arm. The music played, as Michael Gavin escorted her down to the end of the aisle. When they arrived at the end of the aisle Mister Gavin turned to her and kissed her hand, then took his seat.

Tommy and Timo each took one side of her veil flipping it over then gave her a kiss one each of her cheeks. They stepped back into place as Johnny took her hand and walked her to the center.

The pastor then stood up and began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Johnny and Katrinia in holy matrimony. Marriage was ordained by God in Eden and confirmed in Cana of Galilee by the presence of the Lord Himself, and is declared by the inspired Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men. It is therefore, not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, soberly and in the fear of God. It is fitting, therefore, that we should on this occasion, begin by asking God's blessing on this marriage service. Let us pray."

Pastor - Who gives this woman to be married to this man?

Mister Gavin spoke, "I do. Her soon to be father in law, in the event that her father is no longer with us."

Pastor to Groom -Johnny, will you have Katrinia to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others keep yourself only for her so long as you both shall live?

Johnny - I will.

Pastor to Bride -Katrinia, will you have Johnny to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him so long as you both shall live?

Katrinia - I will.

Pastor -Johnny, will you repeat your vows?

Johnny repeats vows.

Pastor - Katrinia, will you repeat your vows?

Katrinia repeats vows.

Pastor to groom - Johnny, what token do you give of the vows you have made?

Groom - This ring. Tommy hands the pastor the ring.

Pastor - Bless this ring, O Lord, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in Thy peace, and continue in Thy favor, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen.

Groom to Bride – Katrinia I give you this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of my vows. (Groom places ring on bride's finger.)

Pastor to Bride - Katrinia, what token do you give of the vows you have made?

Bride - This ring. Janet hands the ring to the pastor.

Pastor - Bless this ring, O Lord, that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in your peace, and continue in your favor, until their life's end, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

Bride to Groom – Johnny I give you this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of my vows. (Bride places ring on groom's finger.)

Pastor - The Soul of marriage can be a trusting place where two people can come together from the struggles of the world and feel safe, accepted, and loved . . . or it can be a battleground where two egos are locked in a lifelong struggle for supremacy, a battle which is for the most part invisible to the rest of the world. If you are to have the first in your marriage you must work toward it by cultivating your mutual interests and aspirations.

Pastor – For as much as Johnny and Katrinia have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, by the authority committed unto me as a minister of the Gospel of Jesus Christ, I declare that Johnny and Katrinia are now Husband and Wife, according to the ordinance of God, and the law of the State of Washington: in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.

(Pastor asks bride and groom join right hands) Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put assunder.

Pastor - The Lord bless you, and keep you. The Lord make His face to shine upon you, and be gracious unto you; the Lord lift up His countenance upon you, and give you peace: both now and in the life everlasting. Amen.

And now it is my happy privilege to congratulate and introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Gavin. I further charge you as a Christian man and woman, to invite Jesus Christ to take His rightful place as Lord of your lives, individually and together. You are not to live selfishly as single persons do, protecting their own rights, making their own plans, but rather the Apostle tells us "Be subject to one another out of reverence for Christ," and truly, the more each of you loves Jesus Christ, the richer will be your love for one another.

"Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all thing, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails."

Pastor- You may kiss the bride.

Johnny turns to Katrinia and embraces her in a kiss. After the wedding had concluded the wedding party had took pictures and then arrived at the reception place where everyone enjoyed food, desserts, and of course drinks.

The DJ began to play music and the first song that played was God Gave Me You. It was the first song Johnny and Katrinia had ever danced to. It was their song. After that everyone began dancing all taking his or her turn to dance with the bride. By the end of the night no one would be sober. That was a given.

Katrinia took another glass of champagne and danced with all the guys of her current and former crew, along with her brother in laws and her now father in law. Everyone was enjoying himself or herself.

**Reviews? ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

_4 months later_

Katrinia was scheduled to take the Lieutenants exam later that day. She was in the kitchen with some of the guys at 33rd and was intently studying the book she had.

Darren one of the guys walked in and asked, "You ready for the exam in a few days?"

"I think so." Katrinia replied turning the page.

Just then the loud speaker came on, "Truck 33, Engine 33, all available units respond, building fire."

Katrinia and all the guys got up and put on their gear on then got into the truck. When they arrived on scene there was already another truck there. Katrinia observed it to be 62. After confirming with her chief what section they were responsible for Katrinia and her guys headed straight in.

Taking the stairs two, three at a time they ran up to the 8th floor. 62 truck had been tasked with the bottom floors working their way up. After dropping a couple of civilians outside Lou noticed the other truck that was there was 33rd.

He ran back inside along with his other guys. The rest of the building was clear except for floors 7 and 8. A few of his guys went to 7 while he and Franco went to 8. Katrinia saw a couple more firefighters come up to the 8th floor. "A couple civilians in the first room. They aren't critically injured. They are the last ones." Katrinia called.

Her and Darren were putting out the fire at the source. Once it was out they headed for the stairs, when the floor began to give out. They both were able to grab hold of something so neither of them fell through the floor. Katrinia radioed, "Building unstable, beginning to collapse."

Woll questioned, "What is your position?"

"Darren and I are on 8th. Are you able to swing the ladder." Katrinia stated.

"No." Woll mentioned.

"Then we are going to have to hope like hell that the stairway is still clear all the way down." Katrinia said.

She turned back to Darren; both were in the doorway of opposite rooms. When they heard the crash they took cover wherever possible. Getting up to their feet both cautiously made their way to the stairs. There was some falling debris that was hitting them on there way down and they had to move some, but for the most part it was smooth sailing down the stairs.

She walked out and immediately one of the guys handed her an oxygen mask. She was sitting at the ambulance and observed as her current and former Chiefs talked.

As Katrinia walked over to where the guys were getting ready to get on the truck she glanced at her watch and then said, "Crap."

Darren and Kyle look up when Katrinia said something. "I have to be down at headquarters, in my uniform for the exam in exactly 21 minutes."

Woll replied, "I know, uniform is in the back of my car. Drop your bunker jacket in the truck and good luck. Do us proud."

Katrinia set her bunker jacket down on one of the seats of the truck then headed over for the car. Tommy, Lou, Franco, and the other guys gave her a pat on the back knowing she was headed off to take the Lieutenants exam.

Katrinia turned on the sirens and drove to headquarters.

As 33rd got in their truck and 62nd got in theirs Lou pulled out his phone and made a call. He was calling a fellow Lieutenant, the Lieutenant who just so happened to be giving the exams today as a proctor. Lou was going to spike up a conversation with him to stall giving Katrinia enough time to get there.

Katrinia pulled into the parking lot 12 minutes later and went to find the nearest bathroom. She changed into her uniform; just her causal blues not the really fancy ones. She went to put her clothes that she was wearing in the car. When she came back in the building she asked the secretary at the main desk for directions to the room where the Lieutenants exam was being given.

She walked into the room just as the Lieutenant who was obviously giving the exam was. She took a seat in the second row. A few minutes later he passed out the tests and pens and the exam had begun.

Katrinia finished the exam with 10 minutes to spare and she went back through to check over her answers. 10 minutes later the Lieutenant called time and collected the exams. He told everyone that they should have the results by 5 pm tomorrow and they should expect a call around that time.

Katrinia walked out of headquarters and got back into the vehicle that her chief let her borrow. She drove back to the station, parking next to the truck.

She got out and the guys all greeted her asking about the exam and how she thought she did. She filled them in on everything tossing the keys to Kyle and smiling at him showing her thanks for getting her uniform in his car and letting her borrow the car.

Katrinia went home that night and enjoyed some time with her family. She was very anxious to know the results of the test. She would know soon enough, not that that would stop her from checking her phone every 10 minutes. Johnny smiled looking at his wife's eagerness. He remembered being exactly the same way right after he took the detective's exam.

The next day Katrinia and her crew had the night shift so after getting Angela to school Katrinia decided to make the trip over to the Bronx and go to see her guys from 62 truck. She pulled into her space that the guys probably won't let anyone park in ever.

She observed the rig pull into the house and the guys get out. She walked towards the entrance and leaned up against the doorframe. Sean was the first to notice her. "Hey Katrinia." He said. That grabbed the attention of all the others as well.

Franco asked, "By chance would we be in the presence of a new commanding officer, a Lieutenant."

"I won't know until later. It is driving me crazy." Katrinia mentioned.

Lou added, "Don't sweat it. You know you did great. We know did great." As Lou was talking Katrinia glanced at her phone a couple times.

"I guess we will know soon enough. Lou, did you have a minute? I was hoping we could talk." Katrinia mentioned.

Lou nodded then exchanged a look with Tommy. Tommy gave him a nod and a shrug, not sure what she was going to say.

Lou and Katrinia rounded the corner so that they were now just outside of the house. They were leaning up against the wall. There was a moment of silence, before anyone spoke. Lou pulled out his pack of cigarettes and offered Katrinia one.

"I quit." She stated. "With the whole smoke inhalation and poison thing my doctor said it would be best."

Lou nodded taking one out then putting the pack back in his pocket.

"Thank you." She said. "I don't know how you did it but some how the Lieutenant that was giving the exam was held up and gave me enough time to get there and into uniform."

"I just called an old buddy to catch up is all." Lou mentioned.

Katrinia added, "And for that I thank you."

Lou replied, "Let's be honest, you didn't come all the way down here just to thank me. I know you and I know there is another reason."

Katrinia nodded, "You believed in me when no one else did. You somehow know that I will make a great Lieutenant. You never doubted me or my abilities for being a _girl. _You didn't try to convince me to stay and give up an opportunity like this. Being said _girl _I am lucky to even be offered this chance. Not too many girl firefighters are offered higher up ranks." She paused for a moment. "Even after what happened and the way I told you off when I came back. I didn't trust you anymore but somehow you found it in yourself to trust me and encourage me to take the Lieutenants exam against what the others wanted and said knowing that most of them will never rise up in rank at all because they are not those type of firefighters."

Lou nodded, "I never lost my trust in you. It was always there. I understand why you lost trust and faith in me and am trying to mend it. In this world there are good firefighters, then there are great firefighters, those that are like the crew. They are the Tommy's, and Sean's, Franco's and Mikey's of the fire department. Those who rush into a fire and they enjoy doing that and are good at it too. Then there are your leaders like Perolli and Jerry who are really good at managing the fire. Being able to tell things from outside the building. And lastly there are those who are excellent like you and me. We are great in a fire. We get that same rush that the others do, but we also have the ability to take control and lead our crews. I was the one that recommended to the Chief down at headquarters that you be put up for a Lieutenants position somewhere."

"You did?" She questioned.

Lou nodded.

"How can you already know that I will be good at taking control?" Katrinia asked.

"Because I saw you in the fire the other day. You took charge inside the building. Didn't bother to even look who had come up the stairs, you just said what needed to be done. You acted like a Lieutenant that day. You took charge and that's why I don't even question you will be great." Lou explained.

Katrinia thought over their conversation for a few moments. "Thank you Ken. You have earned my trust back. That is honestly why I came down her today."

"I know it sounds corny but that means a lot to me, not that I would ever let the guys hear me say that." Lou mentioned.

Katrinia smiled, "Somehow they will find out. They always do."

"I know but it doesn't change nevertheless. I would have understood if you never trusted me ever again and I would have deserved it. I know this can't make up for what you went through but I truly am sorry for what happened." Lou mentioned.

"At first I didn't want to trust you again, but a part of me knew I had to at least a little to let myself go into a fire with you again. As time went on I became less angry and started moving past it. After all I owe 25% of what I know about being a firefighter to you. And obviously you trust enough in me to recommend me for a position that is in a different house." Katrinia explained.

"FDNY is lucky when they find firefighters like you." Lou stated.

Katrinia's phone rang. She looked at the caller id. "I got to take this Ken."

He nodded, "Come inside when you're done." Lou left and headed inside.

Katrinia answered her phone, "Firefighter Jenson."

"This is Lieutenant Miles, I was the proctor for the exam yesterday." He began.

"Yes of course." Katrinia responded.

Miles continued, "I am actually holding the results to your exam in my hand right now."

"Okay." She agreed.

"I would like to congratulate you. You are now Lieutenant Katrinia Jenson. There with be the official ceremony in a few weeks." Miles explained.

"Thank you sir." Katrinia spoke.

"You are going to have to lose that sir. We are both the same rank now." Miles added.

"Of course." She stated. After that they both hung up. Katrinia walked into the house and upstairs to the kitchen.

She walked in and slid up on the counter like she use to. Jerry comments, "I wouldn't even known you had left."

"What can I say some things never change. I did notice that my parking space was still my parking space." Katrinia commented.

Lou mentioned, "Franco would be the guilty one there."

"I would expect nothing less of my partner Ken." Katrinia added smiling at Franco.

Tommy and Sean were the ones to pick up on how Katrinia called Lou by Ken instead of Lou.

Sean asked, "Katrinia, is there anything you want to tell us?" He was referring to how she called Lou Ken.

"I just received a call from Lieutenant Miles. I passed. I am Lieutenant Katrinia Jenson." Katrinia stated.

"That's awesome." Franco said.

"Yeah." Lou agreed.

Sean announced, "We got to take you out and celebrate."

"My other guys are going to want to too and plus I got shift tonight." Katrinia explained.

Mikey mentioned, "Tomorrow night, your crew and ours. We can go to Shelly's. It's in between here and Brooklyn."

"Alright." She agreed. "I got to go. Got shift in 45."

They all nodded and watched as she headed out. She sent a text to Johnny, Angela, Janet, and Dani. She even sent on to her father in law.

She headed to 33rd to tell the guys. She walked up to the lounge area where all the guys were already at and told them the news. They all immediately suggested they go out to celebrate.

Katrinia told them that the guys from her old crew wanted to as well. They agreed. It was going to be a great time. She told them that their wives/girlfriends were invited too.

Shift was rather uneventful that day. The only calls they got were a minor traffic accident and an elderly lady that fell down the stairs. She came away with only a broken ankle, which was good news.

When they got off shift they all headed home to crash and then met at the bar that was agreed upon that night. Katrinia walked in with Johnny and saw all the guys. They took a seat and so the celebrating and drinking began.

**Reviews? ;)**

**Only one chapter to go which is going to be an epilogue. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Warning: Character Death. Don't like don't read.**

_**Chapter 27**_

_2 years later_

Katrinia headed into the 33rd. It was just like any other day really or so she thought. The guys were gathered around the table ad she walked in getting some coffee like she did any other day. A few minutes later they got a minor call. There had been a car accident. Not a big deal only two cars were involved and the victims weren't hurt too bad.

When they arrived back at the station the guys they were getting off the rig Darren noticed someone just outside the house. "Hey Katrinia, Johnny is right over there."

Katrinia had gotten off the rig seconds after him. She hung up her bunker jacket and helmet then walked over to where Johnny was standing. She said, "Johnny." She said him name in her soft voice. She wasn't sure why he was here.

"Katie." He began.

She looked into his eyes and knew he had something to say. "What is it Johnny?"

Johnny stated, "I got called into a stake out tonight. I know we had planned to go out tonight, but maybe we can go to breakfast in the morning when we both get off at 8."

"Stake out. Sounds dangerous." Katrinia commented.

Johnny added, "It shouldn't be and plus Timo will be with me so I will have backup."

Katrinia rolled her eyes, "Tell him I will hurt him if anything happens to you."

"I'll make sure he gets the message." Johnny replied knowing she was dead serious. He had seen her aim with a gun.

"I'll meet you at the police station at 8:15 tomorrow, then we will get breakfast. There is something I want to tell you, well show you. It is kind of both." Katrinia said.

Johnny leaned in to kiss her to shut her up. She rambled when she was nervous about something. "I look forward to it."

He spun her around like they were teenagers and she didn't care the looks people on the street gave her. She was in love. He was in love and together they had a family.

Johnny gave her one last kiss on the cheek before he stated, "I got to go."

Katrinia nodded and let him go but not before slipping something in his back pocket.

Katrinia went up and joined the guys in the kitchen.

Timo and Johnny were sitting in their car. It was really late or rather early. Johnny and Timo had been watching this alleyway for hours now. It was probably about 3 am now and Johnny pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and then put the pack back in his pocket. He lit the cigarette.

Timo mentioned, "Not in the car. You really need a cigarette at 3 in the morning."

Johnny rolled down the window then got out of the car. "Happy now. How are you even part of this family if you can't stand smokers?"

"I don't know, but it will kill you. Does it drive Katrinia crazy that you smoke around her now that she can't." Timo mentioned.

"I don't smoke around her." Johnny added.

"We had plans tonight and I think she was planning to tell me she was pregnant. She has been acting strange lately and then she slipped this into my back pocket as I was leaving the firehouse. Total cop move. Some things you never forget." Johnny stated.

Timo looked at the picture. "You knocked her up."

"Well she is my wife, so I can do that." Johnny stated.

Timo smiled at that, "I get to be an uncle again."

"Yeah, guess you do, but you got to keep quiet until she starts telling people. I imagine her boss already knows." Johnny replied with a smile on his face.

"Any ideas for names yet? Timo started saying just as shots were fired. 6 shots were fired. Timo spotted the drug dealer and a partner up on a ledge of the brick wall. He fired his entire clip in that direction. Timo grabbed the radio and said, "Dispatch, officer down. Repeat officer down, at Smith and West Avenue."

Timo got out of the car and went to put pressure on his brother's wounds. "Johnny listen to me. You are not going to die. You are not going to die. Talk to me. Tell me something. Something about the baby names or your favorite thing Katrinia does. Say something please."

Johnny was losing lots of blood, "Johnny…Jr. or Janie. Those…werethe names…I wasthinking of. Tell Katrinia…I loveherand alwayswill."

The ambulance arrived and then stabilized him for transport. Timo got back into his car and called Katrinia.

It was around 4:30 in the morning and the crew had just ordered a pizza. Katrinia had gone down to get in and placed it on the table. She had just opened the box when her phone rang. She set down her plate she had just served and slid up on the counter. "Jenson." She answered taking a bite of pizza.

Timo said, "Hey Katrinia, it is Timo."

"What's up?" She replied.

"You need to get over to St. Michaels hospital. Johnny has been shot." Timo stated.

In that moment alone her head began pounding. She couldn't hear a thing and her eyes began to blur. All the noise went soft as the phone fell from her hand from where it was held at her ear. It fell onto the counter. What felt like hours passed but was only a few moments. When the guys heard Katrinia's phone fall they tried to access what was wrong.

Katrinia snapped out of her daze when she heard Timo's voice calling her name. Katrina said, "I'm still here."

"Did you hear me? ." Timo replied.

"Yeah, on my way." She added.

She slid off the counter leaving her pizza where it was suddenly not very hungry. Chief Woll approached her and led her out of the kitchen. "What is going on?"

"Johnny and shots at the hospital. Timo brother called." Katrinia said not forming whole sentences.

Kyle took the keys out of his pocket that went to his FDNY SUV. "Here use the sirens. Plus you can park like and asshole too at the emergency vehicles entrance."

She nodded and then headed down stairs. Kyle filled the guys in on the news. Katrinia arrived at the hospital 7 minutes later and pulled into the emergency entrance.

Katrinia walked into the hospital and Timo immediately found her taking her back to where she could watch as they worked on Johnny. She saw a lot of blood. She had seen cops get shot before but never the love of her life. She flashed back to 9-11. She had tried to save her brother's and mother. Their bodies were bloody just like this. There was no hope back then.

Katrinia was shook out of her flashback by the increased beeping of the monitors. She watched as they performed CPR. Then they shocked him. They were trying everything. She then watched the line go flat. He was dead. Her husband was dead. There was nothing more they could do.

The doctors came out of the room, "Mrs. Gavin. Johnny came in, in a very unstable condition. He had been shot 5 times in the back. We did everything to stabilize him. He had lost a lot of blood and we weren't able to stabilize him. I'm so sorry for your loss. Take all the time you need."

Timo rubbed her back for a moment and then she walked towards the room.

She saw his lifeless body just lying there. She leaned down and held his hand. She rubbed her fingers over top of his hand. She then leaned her chest against his. She was getting blood all over her shirt but she didn't care. She stayed like that for a few moments, minutes even. She then gave him one last kiss and exited the room.

Timo wrapped her in a hug as she exited the room. She signed a few forms for the doctor and then the two of them proceeded down to the entrance they came in.

Timo added, "Every cop is working on this. We are going to get this guy."

Katrinia nodded, "I got to go tell Tommy, and then your guy's dad. I got make the calls and what not."

"If you need anything no matter what time what it is call me. No matter what is for." Timo said.

Katrinia nodded and got into her car. She turned the siren on and headed straight towards her house. She had to tell her daughter before she heard it on the news. Katrinia walked into the apartment a few minutes before Angela was due to leave for school.

Angela had just pulled the milk out of the refrigerator to pour herself a glass of milk when she saw her mom walk in. Usually that wouldn't be strange. This was the normal time she got home when she worked late shifts, but Johnny wasn't following her and they had plans for breakfast since they had to change their dinner plans last night.

Angela sets down her milk on the counter and takes in her mother's appearance. Her mascara ran down her eye a little from the tears in her eyes along with tearstained cheeks. Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail and was a mess of waves. Her Brooklyn Fire Department shirt had blood on it along with some on her pants. If that had been from work she would have changed at the station.

Angela takes a few more steps in the apartment coming over to lean against the island counter. Angela asked, "Mom, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Honey, Angie I have some bad news and I didn't want you to have to hear about it on the news or at school. It will probably be hitting the 10 o'clock news this morning. Johnny was shot. He's dead. I just came from the hospital." Katrinia told her daughter sadly and in a loving tone.

Angela replied, "Oh my gosh. When did this happen?"

"Last night or well early this morning. I got the call from his brother, Timo. They were doing a stakeout." Katrinia mentioned holding back tears. "You don't have to go to school if you don't want to."

Angela nodded, "What are you going to do?"

"I have a few people I need to go see and some calls to make." Katrinia stated.

"You should really change." Angela added wiping tears from her eyes.

Katrinia shook her head. "I'm fine. Do you want me to call someone to stay with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. If I get lonely I'll see if Ms. Shannon is around?" Angela said.

Katrinia nodded. "Call my cell if you need anything." She then left the apartment and headed down to her car. She got back in and turned the sirens on. She then drove to the Bronx and arrived in front of her old house. It was a few minutes before her old crew was due to show up. She was waiting until she saw Tommy pull up before getting out of the car.

When he did she killed the engine and approached him. Tommy looked up and saw Katrinia. He took in her appearance and had a feeling good news was not about to come. He led them into the entrance of the house and over to the side of the rig. Katrinia looked down as she spoke, "Johnny's dead."

Tommy took off his sunglasses and looked at her. For a second he wasn't sure if he heard her right. Tommy asked, "What?"

"Johnny was shot. He was on a stakeout, got out of the car to smoke. Shot 5 times in the back." Katrinia mentioned letting the tears fall from her eyes.

Tommy took a few minutes to process what she had said. He took a step closer and allowed her to give him a hug and cry into his shoulder if she felt like it.

She wrapped her arms around his back and began, "We had plans for dinner last night except we both had to cancel because my crews shift got changed and he got called into this stakeout. So then we made plans for breakfast I was going to tell him something, something important and now I hate myself because I didn't just tell him. I was trying to be discrete about it. I slipped something into his back pocket as he left the firehouse yesterday hoping he would see it. I mean I pretty much told him but I can't believe this happened." Katrinia was rambling he knew that. She pulled out of the hug.

"What were you planning on telling him?" Tommy asked.

Katrinia pulled out a sonogram from her pocket. She passed it to Tommy then responded, "That I'm pregnant. I put a sonogram in his back pocket yesterday hoping he would get the hint but I don't know if he ever saw it."

The other guys all came in at that moment. They saw Tommy and Katrinia over in the corner by the side of the rig.

Jerry said, "Katrinia it's nice to see you." Seconds later he saw her tearstained face and bloody clothes.

Sean asked, "Who died?" Trying to lighten the mood. Tommy then gave him a look to indicate he was being an asshole.

Katrinia took a deep breath and held back tears, "Johnny died."

"Oh." Sean said.

Franco asked, "When?"

"This morning. Him and Timo were on a stakeout." She simply stated. "Things didn't go according to plan. I got to go take care of some things, I just thought ya'll should know before it hits the news in a couple of hours."

They all nodded giving her pats on the back as she left. She got back into the car and turned the sirens on. Stepping on the gas she headed for Mister Gavin's house. She had to tell Johnny's dad.

She killed the engine and the siren and walked up the driveway. She knocked on the door a couple times before she got an answer. Mister Gavin began, "Katrinia come in dear, come in. What can I do for you?"

"I think you should probably sit down sir." Katrinia stated.

Mister Gavin took a seat and ran his mind through what she could possibly have to tell him. He knew it was serious whatever it was.

"Mister Gavin. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Johnny is dead." Katrinia stated gently.

He looks to her, "Oh God. I'm going to need a minute." Michael got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. He got a couple glasses and began pouring some various drinks into them making some sort of mixture.

He comes back into the living room where Katrinia was sitting and hands her a drink. He sits back down and lifts his glass in the air, "To Johnny."

She smiled at him, "To my husband." They both took a few sips from their drinks.

"You didn't gag?" Mister Gavin observed.

"Firefighters specialty. My brother and father used to make it all he time, especially after someone died." Katrinia commented. She then took one more sip before setting the drink down. She knew she couldn't have anymore. "I don't mean to rush things, but if we could talk funeral arrangements."

Michael nodded. Katrinia went over to sit on the same couch as Mister Gavin. "I want the wake to be full of bright colors no black ties, no black suits, no black dresses. Save those for the funeral."

Katrinia nodded. "I should probably get going, to get started on all the arrangements and stuff."

Michael replied, "Of course dear. If you need anything come by or give me a call."

Again Katrinia nodded. She got up and saw herself out. She sat in the car for a moment before pulling out her cell phone to call all the others. She began with Janet, Dani, Sheila, and some of Johnny's friends that weren't on the force and the once at his previous station. She did her best to keep her composure as she made every call. Each began and ended pretty much the same. They all answered in their normal somewhat cheery voices and then grew silent and probably tear stricken by the end of the phone call.

She then texted Timo to meet her at the funeral home place. She just needed to be around someone right now.

Timo pulled up and saw Katrinia waiting outside. His boss has sent him with the information regarding the funeral arrangements.

Katrinia skimmed over it and then they both went inside. There were dozens of caskets to choose from.

She walked around the room looking at all the different choices. All Katrinia wanted was something plain and simple. There were wooden ones, and metal ones. Katrinia never understood the big fuss over a box.

The funeral home associate had been explaining the differences between some of the caskets for the past 15 minutes. Katrinia probably stopped listening to him after 5 minutes of his blabbing. Timo and Katrinia had bee both looking at a black wooden one for about the same length of time the dude had been talking. When he was done talking they both agreed that was the one they would get.

When done there they both began to walk to their cars when Timo called, "He knew."

Katrinia paused.

"He knew you were pregnant." Timo said.

Katrinia smiled then got in her car. That is the only good news she had heard all day.

**Reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

After finishing up all the necessary things regarding funeral arrangements and notifications Katrinia drove back to the firehouse. She parked the car and then tossed the keys back to her chief.

She stayed and hung with the guys for a few minutes before heading home. She picked up some Chinese food and then arrived at her apartment. She set the food on the counter and called Angela who came from her room.

Katrinia pressed the playback button on the answering machine and began to listen to the messages. She was vaguely listening as she was cleaning off the counter and serving up the food. There were a few from the guys right after Chief had told them, one from Mister Gavin checking up on her, another from Janet, one from Dani, one from Timo, and Tommy, but the one the got her attention was the oldest one. It was from Johnny.

"_Hey Katrinia. It's me. I know you aren't there right now but umm…I wanted to make it up to you for having to cancel again. K, can we just talk alright." _

The next message played, "_Katie, you there. Okay probably not. I knew that. I tried your cell but it went to voicemail and since it's been acting up lately I'm going leave the message here. I know you are probably mad at me for cancelling but I will make it up to you and I'm so happy for you and us. Oh, God I can't believe you are pregnant. This is the most amazing thing in the world."_

The line went dead for a moment before the last message played, "_It's me again. I know things can change in an instance and that's why you should know this is not bad timing it is perfect timing. God I love you. I can't wait to have breakfast in the morning. I love that you were trying to be tricky and did that cop thing by slipping the sonogram into my back pocket. Okay, I love you." _

After that the answering machine died and Katrinia ate dinner with her daughter. It was a while later when Angela finally crashed on the couch. Katrinia went towards the bedroom, the bedroom that she and Johnny shared.

She walked past the doorway and into the closet. Stripping out of her bloody clothes she put on a pair of sweatpants and pulled one of Johnny's old shirts from the academy.

She went and crawled into bed placing her head on top of Johnny's pillow hoping she would wake up and this would all be a dream.

The next morning Katrinia awoke to the sound of her ringing cell phone. "Jenson." she answered.

Timo spoke, "We got the guy. Both the guys. The drug dealer Johnny and I were after and the guy who shot him. I can get you some face time with him. Not much maybe 10 or 15 minutes."

Katrinia speaks, "That's all I need. See you soon."

Katrinia rolled out of the bed and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a blue NYPD shirt. She took her hair out of the clip it was in and let the curls fall. She pulled on her black boots then went down the hall. She knocked a couple of times before going into Angela's room. She was sitting at her desk doing some sort of homework.

"Hey I'm headed down to the police station. You going to be fine here, or I can drop you at the firehouse?" Katrinia mentioned.

"62?" She asked.

"Yeah come on." Katrinia said.

They went and got into her jeep. A little while later she was at 62 truck. She parked the car and got out. They walked in and up to the kitchen where the guys were. Franco was the first to notice her. "Katrinia."

That got the attention of the others. They all made their own greeting. "So I was wondering if you guys would be cool with Angela hanging around her for awhile."

Tommy looked around at all the guys, "Of course, any particular reason why?"

"I'm headed over to the police station to take care of some things." Katrinia said softly.

Lou knew this wasn't easy for her at all, "Take your time. I'm sure she will beat us all at that new game we got for the Wii."

Katrinia smiled.

She got back into her jeep and drove to the police station. Timo met her at the front then showed her the way to the interrogation room where they were holding both the suspects.

He told her the video and sound was off for the next 10 minutes. Katrinia entered the room and stared down the guys for a moment.

One of the guys said, "I told the other cop. I'm not talking, I want a damn lawyer."

Katrinia nodded, "You don't have to talk. You don't have to say a single damn word. You just have to listen. The cop you shot. He had a name. He's not just another guy you shot and killed. His name was Detective Johnny Gavin. He had a family. A wife and a stepdaughter that he loved like his own and his wife that had just found out that she was pregnant."

Katrinia continued, "You fired your gun 6 times and shot him in the back 5 times. Pretty good aim from where you were. (Looking to the other guy) And you hired him because Johnny was going to testify against you and you were maybe going to get 10 to 15. Now you are getting life. You are going down for murder and you are going down for being an accomplice to murder of a police officer. You took a life because you were impulsive and scared." Katrinia set down a picture on the table. It was a picture of Johnny at his desk leaning back with his feet up. Then she set another down. It was one of Johnny in his police uniform.

"Now you have to live with that. You don't see what happens after you pull the trigger. You shoot and run. Don't see the blood run out, or the doctor's work to repair the victims. Or if the victim isn't lucky enough to live you don't see the mourning family and friends of all the people that person touched. He was a son to someone. He was someone's son. Someone's husband. He was an uncle to two amazing girls and an amazing boy. And he was a stepfather and a soon to be father." Katrinia mentioned. "And some way I have to deal with the fact that you shot him. I have to forgive you because if I don't I will fixate on the two of you knowing what you do on the inside. And if that happens that means I let you win. And that's not what's going to happened here."

Katrinia continued laying photos on the table. There was one of Katrinia, Johnny, and Angela. Another of them at one of the police balls. There was another of Johnny and the chief at some sort of function, there was their wedding picture, them just enjoying a pizza, then one of them at the memorial ceremony. The last she hesitated placing on the table. It was the sonogram.

The guys looked down at the pictures then up at the girl. They knew she was the wife. She had said all she needed too. She exited the room.

Timo led her towards the squad room and the chiefs were waiting there by Johnny's desk. Actually his chief and the chief of the NYPD were both there.

Katrinia smiled. They both greeted her and then gave her hugs. They talked for a little while each expressing their sympathies. Johnny's things were already packed into a box. She stared at the box for a short while. His entire life as a cop, his possessions could all fit into two printer boxes. They told her that she would be able to pick up his personal effects tomorrow night.

With that she nodded. They each gave her a hug and then she made her way back to her jeep. She drove back to 62 and saw Angela smiling as she put her arms up in celebration like she had just won the video game she was playing.

"Looks like you were right Ken. She is kicking ya'lls butts." Katrinia mentioned leaning against the doorframe. "Thanks for doing this, keeping an eye on my girl."

Angela said, "It was good to hang out with you guys. We'll see all you guys tomorrow, right."

They all share a look before Lou spoke, "We wouldn't miss being there."

Katrinia smiled at that then they both headed out to the jeep.

The next day everyone gathered for the wake. Katrinia was a bark blue dress. It was Johnny's favorite after all.

People were coming and going showing their respect for her husband. Katrinia was in the back of the church sipping on a soda as she watched the people come in and out of the church to view the body.

Janet had come over to sit by her at one point as did a few others and Katrinia exchanged some conversation with them not really focusing on what she was saying.

The following day was the funeral. Everyone was dressed in black dresses, ties, suits, and dress uniforms. Katrinia wore a black dress with lacy sleeves that went down to her knees. She paired it with a pair of black tights and black wedges along with a necklace that Johnny had given her for her birthday.

Everyone was gathered round as the priest spoke. He quoted a few verses from the bible and then everyone began to place roses in front of his tombstone. Katrinia and Angela were the last ones to walk up.

After they returned to their spots Johnny's chiefs walked over to his casket and took the flag off and folded it into a triangle shape then walked towards Katrinia. They handed her the flag and she took it in her arms.

After that everyone headed back to her apartment for a reception. There was food and drinks. She had a playlist of Johnny's favorite songs going and she had made a collage of pictures throughout Johnny's life. It was a celebration of life after all.

Some of his buddies made speeches along with his brothers, his sister, and dad of course. There was a moment of silence and Timo and Tommy shared glanced then looked to Katrinia urging her to say something.

Katrinia stood up and began, "Actually I have something to say. I didn't know Johnny as long as some of ya'll did, but I am grateful for the time I did get. He was a great detective, a great husband, and an amazing uncle and stepfather. If I know one thing he wouldn't want all of us to be sad to mourn his death. He would want us to remember him how he lived not how he died. He lives on through his brother and sisters in blue." Katrinia paused. "This is probably one of the only one of these speeches I have given completely sober and I hope like hell that it's the last I have to give. Our world has been filled with a lot of tragedy lately but it doesn't have to stay that way. We can turn it around and that is what I think we need it's what Johnny would want us to do. Johnny he loved getting to keep people safe and doing his job everyday. I am no expert but I know he want us to be happy because he knew…he knew that he was going to be a father. He knew I was pregnant." Katrinia raised her glass, "To Johnny."

Everyone began to clap and they congratulated Katrinia. Katrinia couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her cheeks.

_5 months later_

Katrinia and Angela were over at Mister Gavin's and were having dinner with him as well as Tommy and Janet, Katie, Colleen, Timo, and Maggie.

They were sat down having dinner when Janet brought up the topic of Katrinia's pregnancy and the fact that she had a doctor's appointment that morning.

Janet asked, "So do you know if you are having a boy or girl yet."

Katrinia mentioned, "About that I actually have some news."

Timo inquired, "What kind of news?"

"I'm having twins." Katrinia added, "A boy and a girl."

Janet commented, "That is terrific news."

Michael nodded, "I happy for you. Johnny would be too."

Katrinia subconsciously placed her hand on the rings that hung from her neck, "I know."

**Reviews.**

**I'm thinking one more chapter after this.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_3 months and 3 weeks later_

Katrinia walked into the firehouse just like she did every other day. Every since she told her chief she was pregnant she had been working the desk. She went to get some coffee, decaf. That was against her wishes, it was the guys on that part.

She was flipping through some magazine when she felt a little bit of pain. She sighed it off as nothing and continued to read her magazine. They guys went off on the call and she felt the pain again.

She thought for a moment. She could be in labor. Not could be she was in labor. She looked around for her cell phone and couldn't spot it. She wouldn't be able to make it up the stairs to the kitchen where the other team was at. She got up and began to walk around seeing if anyone else was on the same floor. She tried finding her cell phone but didn't have any luck.

The truck had just pulled in and the guys got off the truck. They came over to where Katrinia was and saw her standing. "What's wrong?" one of them asked her.

"I need to go to the hospital." Katrinia answered.

Her chief asked, "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm in labor." She replied.

Two of the guys were already at her side helping her over to the car. Another had gotten her bag from her car and the chief drove her to the hospital and got her checked in. Once her doctor had her situated in a room she called Tommy and Timo, Janet and Dani. She texted her daughter too.

_19 hours later_

After hours of labor and a few minor problems Katrinia had given birth to a twins, a girl and a boy. Katrinia had thought about a lot of names but in the end she decided to go with the ones Johnny had said to Timo. Johnny Jr. and Janie.

A few days later she was able to go home with her twins. Katrinia was reminded so much of the first time she did this except for there were two of them this time. She was on her own. Although this time it was different. She had friends and family helping her out.

_2 months later_

It was the day before Katrinia was set to go back to work since having the babies and she decided to go see the guys at 62.

Katrinia parked the car and then headed into the firehouse.

Tommy said, "Katrinia."

"Hey, how are you?" Katrinia asked.

"Good, how are my niece and nephew?" Tommy asked.

Katrinia added, "They are good, exhausting but love them so much. I just got so bored back at the apartment so I decided to come by here."

Tommy took one of the baby carriers and escorted her to the kitchen. "Guys look who is here?"

Everyone looked up to see Katrinia with her babies.

Franco mentioned, "It is good to see you."

"It's great to see you guys too." Katrinia added.

They all took turns holding the babies and catching up.

Later that evening Katrinia was at home with her 3 children when there was a knock on the door. Katrinia got up and went to answer the door. She opened the door to reveal two cops.

One of them said, "Mrs. Gavin we were friends of Johnny's. Can we talk for a moment?"

Katrinia nodded and let them in. "My name is Luke Braid and this is Jess Smith. We played on the NYPD hockey team with your husband." Luke explained.

Katrinia agreed, "I remember meeting you guys once or twice. What can I do for you guys?"

"Well as I'm sure you are very aware next month marks the anniversary of the..day he died and we would like to have a game played in memory of Johnny." Jess explained.

Katrinia smiled, "That is very sweet. I will do anything I can to help."

Luke nodded, "There is actually a couple things if you don't mind. First off we are trying to get the game against FDNY. If it is at all possible maybe talk the guys into doing it."

Katrinia nodded, "Of course that shouldn't be any problem at all."

Jess said, "The other thing is, well we heard you use to play and Johnny had shown us a tape of you from college and everyone from the NYPD team is in complete agreement on this. We would like you to play in the game wearing Johnny's jersey."

They handed her the blue jersey with the number 3 on the back. "I would be honored, on one condition. No one from FDNY knows until the end of the game. I have one of those helmets where all you can see is the eyes."

They both stand up and shake her hand with smiles on their faces.

Katrinia showed them out. She couldn't believe that she would be playing again.

She called Tommy to tell him about the benefit game and he said that his team would gladly participate.

_One Month Later_

It was the day of the game. Timo had agreed to watch the twins so Katrinia could play. NYPD was in one locker room getting ready while FDNY was in the other. Katrinia pulled on the blue Jersey over her black tank top. She was ready for today. She tucked her rings under her jersey and then pulled her hair up so she could put her helmet on. Her helmet hid her hair and only showed her eyes.

About 5 minutes later all the players took the court and lined up for the national anthem. When the national anthem had finished the announcer came on, "As you all know this game is being played in memory of a fallen fellow officer, Detective Johnny Gavin. Let's have a safe clean game. Just how he would have wanted it."

With that being said the players took their positions. The referee took a spot between two forwards and got ready to drop the puck. He looked between both goalies awaiting a thumbs up and then dropped the puck signaling the beginning of the game.

The FDNY won the face off quickly making their way down the court. One of the guys intercepts the pass and takes it down court. He passes it off to Katrinia, who took it up the court then passed it off to another guy. Katrinia checks one of the FDNY guys clearing a shot. She gets the puck and shoots it.

The announcer came on, "First goal of the game goes to NYPD."

The game continued and the FDNY was having trouble getting possession of the puck for more than a few seconds. They broke for half time and the score was 10 to 3.

They went back to the locker rooms for the 10-minute break. Jess began, "We need some one on Tommy and Mikey. They keep pinning Katrinia into the wall." He points to two of the guys. "Run them back. Tommy will get tired faster. When they do that Katrinia will cut across and then her or Luke takes the shot. Check them if you need to. Katrinia you can easily take them."

"Agreed." She replied.

They all huddled up getting ready to go back out on the ice. Luke called, "1, 2, 3. Johnny."

They all repeated the group cheer and headed back for the ice.

Meanwhile the FDNY was talking as well. They were mainly trying to figure out who was the new guy playing for them. Whoever it was it was the NYPD's strong point.

The game continued and Katrinia was getting more aggressive with her checks and winning the puck over opening up for her Jess, or Luke to take a shot.

The guys from 62 truck were at the game and were watching the FDNY get their butts kicked. This half Katrinia wasn't holding back. She had just checked Mikey into the wall and then took a half court shot.

Lou said, "Holy crap. Who the hell is that?"

Franco mentioned, "Good question?"

The announcer came on, "Well we are down to the last minute and a half but the NYPD is not surrendering there. As the clock counts there is time for just one more play. NYPD has possession passing back and forth has FDNY skating circles."

Luke had the puck passed it to Jess who passed in to Katrinia. She looked up at the clock, passing it back to Luke.

Jess said, "Take the shot."

Luke argued, "No, it isn't my shot." He passed it to Katrinia then said, "Do it. Your shot."

Katrinia took hold of the puck doing some fancy footwork as she got closer then took the shot just as the buzzer sounded.

Everyone's eyes were on that puck as it made its way to the goal. It hit off one goal post bouncing to the other then behind the goalie.

The NYPD side of the crowd started erupting in cheers. They had just won 17-5. The two teams lined up to shake hands.

Tommy and Mikey skated back around to stop Luke and Jess. Mikey asked, "Who is your new guy?" All four of them were holding their helmets in their hands.

Jess signaled for Katrinia to come over to them. Luke nodded at her and pat her on the back letting her know it was okay.

Katrinia took the helmet off of her head and shook her hair out. Tommy said, "Katrinia."

"Don't be so surprised." Katrinia mentioned.

Mikey commented, "It was a good game, even if we did just get our asses kicked."

Tommy added, "Johnny would have been proud."

"That's why I did it." Katrinia stated.

Jess mentioned, "Just for the record you are welcome to play with us anytime. I know after today none of the guys would be against it."

Katrinia smiled, "I just might take you up on that offer one day."

With that being said Katrinia skated away and head to the locker room to change.

Timo met her outside the locker room. "You were great out there."

"Thanks." Katrinia said taking one of the twins from his arms.

They walked out to her car and smiled at each other. It was a good game and Katrinia was glad she choose to play. Somehow she knew Johnny was watching and that everything was going to be okay.

_**Epilogue**_

Katrinia went on to be Chief at 62 truck after Jerry retired. Angela got a full ride hockey scholarship to NY University. The twins keep Katrinia busy as ever and now play on a coed hockey team. Katrinia also plays hockey for the NYPD every week with the support of her coworkers. Katrinia has started dating again but still thinks about Johnny often. She has been dating her current guy for a year now.

Lou died doing what he loved to do. He was a great firefighter and enjoyed every minute of it. He enjoyed getting to be an uncle to Tommy's two girls as well as Katrinia's 3 kids.

Franco stepped up to be the Lieutenant at 62. He thinks he has found the love of his life this time, but only time could tell on that one. He enjoys spending his off time with his daughter or his best friend Katrinia.

Mikey eventually transferred to a different house but the others see him often at FDNY hockey games.

Jerry choose to retire as his wife was getting sicker.

Tommy although he has thought about retirement decided not to put in his papers after Lou's death. He was hesitant at having Katrinia as a chief but learned to adapt. Lou helped him accept her as a leader. He told him she has lost a lot and she needs us as much as we need her. Janet got pregnant and had a boy.

Mitchell died in prison a week before his release date.

Dani and Timo became partners.

**The End.**

**REVIEWS are always appreciated. Tell me about you favorite part or favorite line that a character said. Tell me what you thought. I want to hear all you comments. Nothing is unimportant. So push the button and let me know.**


End file.
